Secrets Lovers Do Not Make
by Yaoiholic28
Summary: Chase has a surprise for his albino. Might he take it well? Or will this be the beginning of the end for our Heylin heroes? Chack, yaoi, mpreg, death! Bam, you've been warned!
1. Here We Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pleasure derived from screwing with pre-established characters and their worlds and writing fantasy takes about them. I make no profit whatsoever. Yaoi, Mpreg, you've been warned. Flames cook my bacon, so there. Have a nice day! Onward!

Summary: Uh, I suck at these, I think. Basically, Chase remembers once a long time ago that Jack wanted a baby. But he didn't want to have a surrogate mother because then the baby would be mortal, and it would die and that would crush them both. So Chase decides to man up and be a father. With the help of his Heylin buddies, he makes a potion, yada yada...Boom, Chase is Jack's baby daddy. Viola, a recipe ala bebe. Enjoy.

* * *

It started with a chair….

~Two weeks previous~

"Uh….uh…Chase…," the teen moaned with his head angled back, eyes closed in ever-seeing darkness as he lost himself to the pleasure throbbing through his entire being.

The man pumped into his lover's backside and made them both groan and cry out in ecstasy. The teen couldn't even fathom this much pleasure coming from a simple act such as anal sex. He'd been hesitant to start, thinking it would only hurt and would make him more than reluctant to engage in any sort of intimate act with the ex-monk again, but Chase had proved him wrong. He liked it a lot. Not only that…..

Jack loved it.

A hiss from the dragon's teeth was enough of a warning that jack's tight heat was becoming more of a pleasurable strain on his love organ and he was nearing his release. "Please…touch me….Right there, AH, yes…..," Jack clenched his fists tighter within the tresses of Chase's long black hair and pulled, earning him a harsh snarl from his lover. Chase obliged him, but only because he was close, and Spicer was damn near insatiable.

Listening to those moans and cries previous, during and after release was one of the ups to their copulating each night. Chase loved every minute of it, to be sure, but this night, would be so different from the nights previous, as Jack would soon be finding out. But he wouldn't ruin the surprise. It really was for Jack anyway. And what good are surprises if they are let out beforehand? None, that's how much good they're worth.

Chase came hard, letting his head rest against the tall back of his elegant and darkly royal throne. Jack was the only one allowed to be on his throne like this and at all. Jack was all his and he had every right to the throne that he possessed. It was only fitting, of course, that the love he coveted would be treated with only the finest.

Coming down and pulling the boy off of him, he let the boy sit on his bare thighs as he caught his breath and collected himself. Jack slumped against his shoulder, relaxing and inhaling Chase's scent. This was what Jack loved the most. The afterglow was the best part in his opinion, because then he could hear the furious thunder of their hearts simultaneously beating against their chests and the inflation and deflation of their panting lungs trying to restore depleted oxygen to their body systems. During, that couldn't be made out so clearly, over the motions, the sounds and the sensations of feeling and numbness mixed all together in those delicious moments of ecstasy.

"Spicer…., you know how I love to taste you after our copulation?" With a nod from the teen, he continued, "How about tonight….you….taste me?" Jack's eyes fluttered open and he shyly grimaced and turned his face into Chase's shoulder, muttering a complaint. "But you'll like it, I promise. I love the way you taste after…and before…all….warm, and thick….," he seductively whispered, his heated breath traveling over Jack's bare neck as Chase licked up from the tip of his spine to his earlobe. "Maybe I taste better than you'd think. Well, Spicer?"

Chase waited for a response from his quivering and quiet albino. He began to wonder if this would all be for naught when Jack rose his head to meet Chase's face.

"Only if I get to, chase, it with something." He winked and Chase rolled his cat eyes with a smile at the silly pun. With a simple nod, he snapped his fingers and a jaguar warrior appeared, head bowed and tray set on the stand next to the throne, with two wine goblets and a special wine bottle marked with strange lettering. Jack didn't question it, for he was well exhausted and was used to strange wine. He smiled, taking the glass from Chase once it was poured and Chase reached down to collect some of the remaining and Jack's lips twitched upward in revulsion. He didn't like the thought of eating what came out of down there, but he opened his mouth anyway and Chase ran his finger over his tongue. Chase closed his mouth before he could think to spit and Jack let it sit for a second or two before swallowing.

"Well, my pet?" Chase inquired with those devilish yellow eyes, glinting more brightly and evil than before. Jack looked at him and took a swig of the wine. _Yes._

"Mm," Jack exaggeratedly licked his lips and smiled broadly, "ancient dragon sperm." He sighed and set the glass down. "Chase, can we go to bed now? I'm tired and we've gone for six times already. I know your stamina can handle it, but, in all honesty, you're going to break me if you're not careful….," Jack trailed off, looking into those eyes that stared at him intently, as if watching him intently for something. Ever since he'd swallowed that wine, those eyes…

Chase closed his eyes for a moment before fingering the boy silently. Jack whimpered lightly, closing his eyes, legs rising and falling open slightly. The grin on his lips said it all, if only Jack's eyes had been opened. "Yes, very well then. We'll rest now, pet, but in the morning, I'm going to take you so hard-."

"Like you do every morning, it's an overused and very well known threat. It's not even worth mentioning anymore, it's come to be expected. Come on to bed, love." Jack cut him off, sliding his bare feet onto the cold porcelain floor, shivering and reluctantly standing on his two feet. He regretted letting Chase talk him into chair sex. "Damn cold floor!" He whined and held himself, knees almost buckling. "Damn dragon stamina! Why do I let you talk me-mmm, hah….," he trailed as Chase's warm hands found their way to his right hip and fingers ghosted his crack, threatening to penetrate once again.

"Because you're weak and you love it. Come, let's go to bed," he said, picking up the shivering and moaning boy, shielding his naked form with his massive arms and chest. Chase took them to the master bedroom and lad his teenaged albino on the bed and tucked him under the sheets where he promptly fell asleep. Looking over the boy, hope and worry consumed Chase's mind and heart, as he could only wait now to see what might happen to his beloved. _You'd better be right…so help you…_ He thought menacingly before crawling into bed with the boy. He pulled him closer and kissed his pale white cheek, stroking his hair with a low purr in his throat as he allowed unconsciousness to take hold on his mind and body.

* * *

So, there you have it, chapter one. Semi-short and you kind of get the basic gist of what's going on. As you should, for you've been warned twice, in the description and in the summary, (a-dur...) and so anyway, Chapter one of my first Chack story and lemon. Let's see how far I get! Help, reviews and flames are all encouraged and appreciated. Thanks! Bye! ~YH28


	2. Hey Wait

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no prophet! I only gain pleasure from my fantasies, thank you.

* * *

"Hey, Ashley….I need your help."

Jack was never one to call for help unless it was absolutely crucial to his existence that he do so. And since he now found himself in one of those crisis periods of time, he called on his cousin who might be able to help him get some answers and help him understand things a littler better. About Chase, that is…

Sure, Jack was gay and so one might be thinking, well if he knows Chase so well, and has been gay and infatuated with men since he was fifteen, shouldn't he be able to determine for himself what the problem might be? And how might Ashley, be able to help when Jack is the one who is with Chase in the first place?

Jack, as is known around the world by this point, is a self-proclaimed evil boy genius, with actual genius to back up his faults. But what Jack isn't, is suave and he lacks the confidence to be able to read and understand Chase as a man and as his lover. He idolizes Chase, still, yes and therefore knows only what a creepy, no-life, basement-living, albino teen villain wannabe would know about the great and mighty Chase Young. However, possessing the knowledge he has gained through sharing Chase's bed, he has confidence that he knows the man in the intimacy department. But having only trivia, background fighting and sexual knowledge of the man a confident lover and husband does not make.

So Jack makes the decision to make the call to his cousin, who arrives promptly after Chase has gone out to do evil. Chase, if it is in question as to why, has forbidden Jack to ever go out fighting again. He insists that he stay and run the lair and do his evil work from the inside. The reason for this being, _"You're much to flimsy and delicate, Spicer," _he'd sneered before coming closer to lick his alabaster cheeks. _"Too beautiful and pale to have marks marring your skin…and much too perfect." _With a kiss to those lips, Jack had nodded numbly, loving how Chase treated him as if he were the most precious thing in the world to possess. Even more so than the Shen Gong Wu.

"So, when did you decide to, uh, do this, Jack?"

Jack ruthlessly glared at his cousin as she knowingly grinned at his discomfort of the topic. He scoffed and closed his eyes, chin down with his arms crossed over his chest as he sat in Chase's throne. She knew her cousin was sexually active and immensely shy about the entire topic, but she needed to know about everything if she was to even try to remotely help the albino teen with his problems. Jack was as stubborn as the rest of their family was, so it took her nearly two hours before Jack began to crack and open up and let Ashley in on all the details.

"And after that, he just…stopped talking to you, all together? AND you haven't been active for over twelve days! That's….ridiculous, Jack! I'd go crrrraazzyy without being touched for that long. I'd be purrfectly enraged and claw his eyes out!"

"Yeah, Ashley, unfortunately, that wouldn't do me any good. In the end, I'd only end up dead! And quite frankly, I don't need to know about your sexual ventures. Thanks."

She nodded and smirked at her cousins blatant disgust, her tail flicking left and right behind her as she thought. Perhaps Chase was simply trying not to smother Jack. Reasons why he might think he was were beyond her, but it was a possibility. Jack refused that that was the case when she suggested it. Jack countered with his own theory that Chase was getting deeply involved with another and was distancing himself from Jack for fear of confrontation. Ashley denied that as a theory, reasoning that if Chase had simply gotten bored of Jack, he wouldn't keep him here to let him sit on his thrown and would have simply killed him a long time ago. No, these were not why chase was distancing himself. They brainstormed for what seemed another hour before they both gave up and decided to take a walk outside of the fiery lair.

Ashley scaled the rocks easily and Jack hovered with his helipack. They bantered back and forth of what they were doing with their lives and how evil and awesome the Heylin side was. They almost fought but Jack reminded them that were cousins and Jack no longer openly fought in actual battle. He feared he might get caught or cut and then have to explain to Chase why he had marks on him.

After more fruitless efforts at brain storming and more almost fights, Ashley decided to take her leave. Jack dismissed her with a wave of parting and she left, leaping away from the lair, rock after rock to ground level. Jack watched her leave and then went back to the throne to sit down and wait for Chase to come back and try once again to figure out what was going on with his lover. He wondered why Chase was acting this way for the millionth time, and actually wore his brain so much he gave himself what was the ninth headache of the day. Jack napped the pain away.

With Chase, it was a different kind of pain. His arm was swallowed from the harsh bludgeon he'd taken from Wuya's dark warrior. She was once again up to her old tricks, trying to become empress of both the Heylin and Xiaolin sides. Only this time, it was not Jack who had aided her where she could not tangibly grasp the Wu, it was instead a young warrior named Raimundo. Chase summoned lightning and the fight would soon be over. After all the cliché fighting and one-liners, Chase finally defeated Wuya and could now get back to his little love back at home waiting for him. He felt horrible for neglecting him, and for abstaining from their routine copulations in bed. And Chase Young barely ever felt bad for anything he did.

At the end of the fight, he disappeared, leaving the monks and the other Heylins to take care of the mess Wuya had wrought upon them this time.

Getting back to his lair was always a comfort, being surrounded by darkness, ash and evil, of course. But if that wasn't enough, he always would have his little Spicer to comfort him as well. No longer was he the lone dragon warrior, but he was a dragon warrior with a lover who would do whatever he asked of him. Entering his throne room, he saw his love on his throne, curled up into a ball, sucking his thumb childishly as he slept. Chase had to grin at that. He was so childish and adorable and yet could remain so tantalizing and sexy as hell that Chase never would be able to get enough of him. Chase came up to the throne's side and kissed Jack's cheek and then his ear, whispering into it softly, "I'm home…."

Jack took a minute to respond and when he finally opened his eyes, he smiled at Chase. They shared a long kiss when Jack turned his face to meet Chase's and Chase had to embrace him. Jack wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders and Chase lifted him up and sat down in his throne, still kissing his albino. Jack's legs fell open wider and wider as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Chase was tempted to touch him again but he remembered what he'd vowed and stopped himself and the kiss. Jack breathed and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Chase looked at him and grew sorry he'd initiated that first kiss. Now he couldn't follow through. Not yet at least.

"I'm sorry, Jack," his tone was soft and cracked a little bit. Jack frowned at him and pushed up and away from Chase. He sighed and started walking to their room and Chase quickly got up and followed after him. "Jack, you have to know I'm not doing this willfully. If I could, I would have taken you so hard…., and made sweet love to you just how I know you like it." He caught the teen's wrist and pulled him back to him. Jack stilled, listening to Chase's words, sighing in frustration and kept his head down. "Jack…?"

Jack stayed silent, still thinking. He still didn't get it. Why would Chase tease him like this? What had he done? He pushed away from Chase again but Chase wouldn't let him get so far. He kept his body close but allowed Jack to pull away and angle his head up to look into Chase's eyes.

"I'd known you were the king of darkness, but sexually torturing me is just…beyond all things evil! Why are you doing this to me, Chase? What did I do? You were always the one who wanted everything I had to offer you, and now, when I beg you and want you, you withdraw yourself? How does that work out?" Jack glared at those yellow dragon eyes that resembled cat eyes; those glowing eyes that ate away his resolve every time and that did no differently now. He hugged himself closer, putting his head on Chase's chest. "I used to understand you, and I felt confident in knowing that I could read you and how you would react. But now….I'm nervous, and self-conscious of myself and I….don't know what to do with myself…or us, for that matter." He sighed and felt Chase held him tighter, his strong chin on top of his head and resting in his red locks. "What happened? Why won't you touch me or be around me when I need you? Is it something I did? Are you…..are you just getting bored of me, Chase?" He whispered the last question, eyes stinging with the preliminary tears.

Chase held the boy tighter, "You could be more wrong, Spicer." He said, his voice stone hard and serious, almost threatening. Jack's heart rate sped up as he listened to the ancient warlord holding him. "I will never grow tired of you, and quite the contrary to what your small mind has conjured up, I want you all the time. I don't want to be away but I just can't have you like I want; like we want to have each other." He breathed in deeply and exhaled. "If I could tell you why, I would, but until I know how things are going to turn out, we can't. I am sorry." He wanted to cry himself but the tears had long since dried up, so the stabbing pain in his heart would have to suffice.

Jack needed space and air and he finally tried pulling away again, this time succeeding and he looked up at Chase. "Is there something going on that I don't know about? Something you might want and need to tell me?" Jack was getting serious. If chase was cheating on him or keeping some other kind of big secret from him, he was going to flip out and cry so obnoxiously that even he might get sick and tired of it.

Chase swallowed and looked away, trying not to look all that guilty. He knew he was, for hiding something this strange from the other; hiding something that was definitely going to change both of their lives forever. And to hide something that Jack ought to have been the first to know. Instead, Chase was the one who did it, and knew all about it. But Chase knew that if he told Jack, or if Jack had been the one to know in the first place, Chase wouldn't have known and Jack would be in hysterics. This was the best way to go about this. His little albino was fragile, and his ego was one of non-existence. Break it to him slowly, after a period of time. Then he would be able to talk to him about this and have a rational discussion. But by then it would probably be too late; too late to change their minds. Chase hoped Jack would want this, too. What if he'd changed his mind about the whole idea? They hadn't talked about it in so long that Jack might have put it out of his mind and just accepted life with chase as it was. If that was the case, Chase was seriously in a world of trouble. However, maybe….maybe it would work out. Maybe for the first time since before he drank the Low Mein Soup, Chase felt hopeful.

His face still stern, he looked into those red eyes. "Nothing you won't know about soon enough. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the surprise. If not, I will be eternally regretful." He sighed and kissed Jack's forehead. "I want you to let me know if you feel different, your routine changes or you feel any pain. Can you do that for me, my pet?" He asked with a small smile, his infamous Chase Young lip twitch, hoping to put Jack's, no doubt, restless mind at ease.

Jack exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding. Jack nodded sullenly, falling back into those arms. "Will do, Chase, will do. In the mean time, can you help me with….this?" He said, motioning downwards. Chase hesitated and then smiled his glinting smile. The smile that always promised more than what one would expect.

"Of course I can. If you'll help me, I'll be ecstatic to repay you the favor….," he drawled out, raking his gaze over Jack's thing and delicious body. Jack blushed and nodded, eyes heavy once again as Chase carried him back to their room. Chase had grown extremely careful around him and delicately set him on the bed. Chase was no longer his dragon stamina forced kinky self, instead, he seemed to be holding himself back, reigning in his desires to rip off Jack's clothes. Now that Jack was reading his eyes more closely, he could see the pain in those eyes that he wanted to very much do just that.

A few weeks later, Jack did start to notice some changes in his routine. However they were slight, and didn't merit any concern. Jack didn't see any need to alarm his lover of such small changes. Like he got up more often to pee during the night and he had a slightly larger appetite but could never keep anything down. He thought Chase would notice anyway, and he didn't seem concerned at all, and they went about their lives. Chase still distanced himself some, but not as bad as it had been. Still, he refused to have sex with him all the way, but he had gotten Chase to agree to fellatio. So each night, they copulated that way.

Jack was home alone less often, and Chase still treated him as if he were the most delicate thing in the world. Nothing really had changed and Jack was happy this way. He didn't ask anymore questions and Chase didn't act so suspicious. And things stayed that way for a pretty steady period of time. About three weeks after that though, more strange symptoms became apparent, and Chase began to notice them first.

"Spicer, I know I've said this to you before, but have you noticed the changes? I have."

"Yes, I have, Chase, but I didn't see any reason to tell you. The changes were small enough, that I wasn't worried about them at all. Sorry I didn't tell you." He said, almost flippantly. Chase rolled his eyes and pulled Spicer into his lap, lacing his fingers below his stomach that was beginning to bloat slightly. He smiled, glad that it was proving to be true and that everything seemed to be healthy and growing right, according to what he'd read and heard.

"Jack, even the slightest of changes; I want to know. Because if something were to-"

"Chase, why does it matter? You never worried this much about my routine or health before. What's up? Do you know something about my body that I don't?" That made Jack laugh openly and Chase was silent and looked away. Jack's laughter calmed and then stopped as he saw Chase's expression. "You do, don't you?" When Chase sighed and made to stand up, Jack stopped him. "Chase, what? What is it that you know that I don't?" Chase looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and closed it again. "Is it something so horrible, you've been keeping it a secret from me? Chase, it's my body, I have the RIGHT to know!"

"I know you have the right. But…not now, Spicer. I'll let you know, but you may even find it before I even get a chance to tell you. Look closely at yourself and then at me and then think about everything that has changed." Chase gave a smile as he looked over Jack once more. Jack shivered every time he did that and he did. He looked at himself and then at Chase, lingering on him more so than was necessary, an act that did not and never would go unnoticed by the ex-monk. Once upon a time, Chase would have vomited to have Jack look at him as he did now. But Jack had grown up, and matured and had become increasingly more attractive to Chase's tasteful eye. Now, it made him growl lowly in his throat, almost growing erect on the spot from that look alone. Jack then thought about it, looked at himself once more and then sighed, frustrated. He still did not understand at all.

"Chase….," he whispered, pleading for a hint or the actual answer.

"When you are desperate to know, or have finally figured it out on your own, come find me and talk to me." And with that Chase left the manor, leaving Jack stunned, confused and angry beyond anything he'd ever been before.

This wasn't good.

* * *

Chapter 2 done in one night. It be very late, and I have little to say. Hope you enjoy. Zzzz...zzzzzzzzz...*YH is no longer available. If you would like to call again later, or try again, please press...


	3. Huh, wait, what?

Disclaimer: Nothing, do I have or claim to have, is my own, and everything I write here is only a product of sheer girlish fandom.

* * *

"Listen, I don't have time to explain all the details, I just need your help. Will you just get over here soon?" Jack waited to hear and process the response from the other line and sighed when he heard the non-positive answer to his request. "Please, just come over to just look me over. That's all I ask," he paused and nodded slowly. "Fine, then I'll do that. Just be there. I…I owe you, Kimiko. Thanks a lot." He hung up and with a heavy exhale of breath, he stood up swiftly and put on his boots and jacket. He found it odd that he was only asking for female opinions, and felt safe with them knowing. When he thought of asking one of the male monks, he got sick and didn't want to think about it. Surely there had to be a connection there and he briefly considered asking a male for their opinion, but he knew it would most likely only give him the same dissatisfying result. One of the guard cats regarded him carefully and he knelt down to pet it assuring it that he would be safe. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm just going out for a second. I promise to be back before Chase does anything hasty." The cat purred and rested its head back on its paws and watched Jack make his way out of the lair and fly down to the land below.

The surface beneath his fingers served as a drum for his fingers as he waited for a verdict on what could possibly be keeping Chase from telling him something, obviously, very important. When Chase had left that night without another word, Jack had gotten angry, eaten a tub of ice cream and then proceeded to feel nauseous. He suspected it was something about him and maybe he was sick or something and that was why Chase was treating him like he might break. Although it did not explain the, 'surprise,' portion of Chase's explanation, he thought it was a good place to start investigating. Jack Spicer was determined to figure out why the man he loved was distancing himself, overreacting to small changes and just not being his usual self.

"Well? Could you not waste any more of my time, please, if its not too much trouble, monk?" He bit out with irritation. She took a step back from examining his abdomen and sent him a fiery glare that was short-lived when she stepped back and sighed. She shook her head and put a finger to her lip in thought, still looking him over.

"I can't see that anything is wrong with you, Jack, other than you seem to have been snacking too much lately and not using that brain of yours to burn off the extra intake."

"Was that a-! Are you calling me fat!" He pouted, putting his arms around his slightly larger stomach, turning away from her halfway. He was offended, so much more easily, he noticed about himself but Kimiko took it as nothing out of the ordinary. He knew he wasn't that neurotic..

Kimiko shrugged and cracker her knuckles, now bored by the turn out. She had been expecting some incredible news to tell her fellow monks about Jack; that he'd grown a second head or had maybe severed a limb or something. But all she got was a normally annoying and useless Jack Spicer. Nothing unusual about him except that he'd gained a few pounds. She yawned and turned to him with a rather annoyed look. "If this is all you wanted me for, then this just wasted minutes of my time I'll never get back. You owe me big, Spicer. I'll keep in touch." With that last biting remark, she left him with an even more confused state than before he'd come to her. With a sigh of defeat, he turned on his helipack and flew back home.

When he returned, he was disheartened to find Chase tapping his foot impatiently, sitting on his throne and staring at him intently. He shook his head slightly, taking off his boots and helipack, ignoring the anger in the room and heading to the kitchen for a drink. He heard Chase rise and follow him and he welcomed it. It was time Chase knew he was desperate and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Why weren't you home when I returned? I was growing impatient." Chase said from behind him, lingering in the doorway of the kitchen as he watched Jack get out some water and guzzle it down in seconds. When his thirst had been quenched, Jack shrugged and moved past Chase, still ignoring his question. He sat down and sighed in relief; Kimiko hadn't let him sit down for the whole thing and flying wasn't the most relaxing on his feet either with those boots and the dragging wait of the rest of his body. Chase followed him, growing angrier by the passing seconds.

Jack finally looked up him with an innocent smile. "I didn't go anywhere or do anything particularly dangerous. I wasn't even gone that long," he said, judging by the time on his watch. He stretched and took off his gloves and gave them to the jaguar that accompanied Chase everywhere when he was home. At Chase's expectant look, Jack rolled his eyes. "I just went to ask for a second opinion, that's all."

"A second opinion…? On what," Chase wondered aloud to Jack, leaning his hip against the table and crossing his arms. He wanted to know where Jack had gone and who he had talked to about a, 'second opinion.' And who he'd asked or talked to in the first place.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the chair, resting his feet on Chase's and smiled up at him. "On different kinds of things, Mr. Nosy." Chase was being really nosy. Something had to be wrong with him. Ever since that night, it seemed, he'd been different. He'd made sure Jack was always fed, never let him out of his sight longer than he could help it. He'd treated him like a doll, and he'd not been as rough in foreplay. They both loved being rough and evil in their foreplay. Jack just could not fathom what was making Chase act so different, so not like himself. Jack ignored the look on Chase's face and looked at the clean and clear glass table. Something was up, and he definitely wanted to know why things were changing so much between them.

"Spicer, you will tell me what it is I want to know, now, or I'll-"

"No! You tell me what I want to know right now, Chase, or I'll go completely crazy!" He stood up, glare now in place. He hated it when Chase was angry and demanding. He was his equal, and for the most part was treated as such. But, to his credit, Chase Young was still Chase Young, even after all these years and the addition of a new reason for his immortality. Jack was just as angry with Chase as Chase was at his disappearance from home. "I want to know why you've been so…not you! You're treating me differently, and more…doting than you've ever been in your entire Heylin career! I'm not porcelain, Chase! I'm not going to break! And I don't like how….you have just been acting….good!"

Jack never got another chance to continue speaking, for chase was on his throat and had him against a wall. Not enough to choke him, but to hold him up and glare at him. "I have never been good since I drank the Low Mein Soup, Spicer, you should never doubt that. I am evil; the prince of Darkness." He was shocked at how far his anger had pushed him and he immediately set Jack down on his feet and hugged him tightly. "Forgive me…That was uncalled for." He took a step back and sighed. "Now…you have taken matters into your own hands, questioned on your own and even called in others for their opinions…," he was surprised by Jack's boldness to even go to his cousin, the estranged feline Katnappe. Jack nodded to him and straightened his shirt from the tight grip that had held it just seconds ago. "So I guess you are at the end of your rope, and you want to know. I apologize for keeping you from finding out until now. I don't know what kind of reaction you will have and I don't know how this will affect everything. Everything, from our relationship, to our ways as individuals….I want you to know Jack, that no matter what, my feelings for you will never change."

Jack nodded; thankful he was finally going to get his answers that he'd wanted for over a month now. He took a step closer to Chase and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. "Chase, whatever it is, I can assure you now that my feelings won't be changing either. Just tell me and we'll….work through it. Know now though, that being kept in the dark about something about my own person is a very tall offense and I will need time to let that go. I'm annoyed and slightly angry, Chase, but I'm ready to accept whatever it is you've been hiding from me for a month now."

"You're pregnant." The dark lord responded coolly, waiting for Jack's reaction.

Something with the way he was opening up to Chase, and knowing that he'd made his lover angry, made Chase angry at himself and he wanted to just get it out. Not knowing any other way to say it, blunt attitude was his only recourse. Jack's speech halted and he held the look of pause, then incredulous shock on his face for over five minutes. Chase waited for the muscles in Jack's face to again receive electrical impulses and move. He looked him over, noting nothing had changed and he looked at that adorably shocked face. When Jack's mouth began to move with a silent response, Chase stopped him. "That night I asked you to taste me." He answered simply, knowing the other would most likely question when next. Then the scientist in him would emerge and Chase inhaled to answer its question as well. "Hannibal, Guan and even Wuya to an extent, have been helping me create a potion. It allows your body to change itself for a temporary amount of time. In this case, about eleven months; a sort of drinkable sex change, if you will." He smirked at the still shocked expression on the other Heylin warrior's face. Jack even moved to sit down; he was starting to feel dizzy.

So Chase had counted on his asking for something to down the taste of semen that night? He knew Jack didn't like the taste of semen, period, for after masturbating, he'd tasted it and disliked it greatly, and even gave Chase head and disliked it again. Since then, he'd avoided swallowing and had spit, much to Chase's displeasure, but; still…

"Why, Chase? Would you do something like this? And behind my back and why now?"

"Well, I got to thinking, that you had once long ago, mentioned something about that being with me, meant neither of us could ever have a family and that he really wanted to try being a parent one day. At first, as you know, I wasn't too particularly concerned with the thought. I had you and I was happy." He smiled at him, getting down on his knees to talk to him, face to face. "But then I considered that you might be happy as I was, with just us, but thinking I could make you even happier, by granting us this chance to add happiness to our happiness. It was just something that never left my mind. And with the added bonus of having an evil heir around, it just seemed to me then and still now, a very good idea. Not to mention fun….," he winked at Jack, who blushed and closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Chase gave pause to his explanation to let it sink in. He then decided to just let Jack talk and ask after that. He took Jack's hand in his, who clenched it tightly. Out of what emotion he might be experiencing, Chase was unsure.

Jack's mind, for lack of better graphic representation, had been blown to bits. In all his wildest fantasies, he'd never imagined being with Chase Young and then giving birth to his child. To say he was ecstatic would be a massive understatement. But to say he was happy with the presentation by Chase, would be the biggest lie ever concocted in human history. He sighed deeply and held onto Chase's hand tightly. If he didn't, he feared he might rip out his red hair from his skull and scream. He wasn't sure what to think of it all, and didn't think he could until he had time to sleep on it. He shook his head and opened his eyes that he'd closed after hearing Chase refer to making their child as fun. Though it was…

"Take me to bed, Chase. I'm so worn out from today. I can't…think straight. I think I'm…going t-.." And with that, Jack Spicer promptly slipped from the world of the awake and into slumber, and into the arms of his lover.

* * *

Okay, short I know. I'm not happy about it either. But I have a headache and I need to get some sleep. I've been awake too long. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll get to Jack's verdict in the next chapter and some nookie as well….yum, lemon. Reviews and flames are acceptable, thank you. Oh, and please give me suggestions! What I can improve on and if I'm portraying them well enough. I'm trying my best to keep them close to Christy Hui's((love!))profile for them, while still adding a little more depth and character to them that the show never went into, for...it's Xiaolin Showdown. Only Xiaolin merit decent background stories. Anyway, suggestions, reviews and thanks so much for the reviews I've already received. Keep them coming!


	4. Hold On!

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. That's why reality makes me cry. Christy Hui, you lucky wench, you; sadness fills my soul.

* * *

That night would always play in his mind, for the rest of his immortal life. That was the first time Jack had blown up at him and confronted him head on. Jack wasn't the spineless fanboy teen Chase had known. He'd grown in the years they'd come to know each other and had become closer to one another. Jack Spicer was a much more mature version of himself, and Chase felt that it was now that he should do this. When Jack was mature enough to handle it; Chase had made sure that Jack would be able to handle it well. Or, as well as one could be expected to being told they defy the science and laws of gender and reproduction. Jack was an adamant scientist and engineer, so Chase was very pleased to see that Jack hadn't exactly gone ballistic when he told him, nor did he even get angry when he woke up. The only thing was that now he refused to get out of bed. He refused to look at himself in the mirror. This was almost as bad as if Jack would rebel, deny or flip out at the news. Now, Jack was just moping; and depressed and Chase was even more worried. Maybe he shouldn't have told him just yet.

Chase was worried for him. He ate less, walked less and cried more. He was inconsolable. Chase was helpless to do anything. Jack would barely talk to him. "Jack, tell me what are you feeling." He tried for the eighth time that day. Jack lay on his stomach and had his face in the pillow. Chase ran his hand slowly through Jack's hair. Jack moaned slightly, wiping away another set of tears. Chase's heart hurt and he frowned, letting out the hurt on a sigh. "Please, Jack; it will make you feel better. I want to know; do you hate this? Do you regret me doing this?" Jack was again silent. He didn't know what he felt.

He felt as if he had been betrayed, but then again given this awesome gift he should be celebrating with Chase. Chase obviously thought a lot about it, and then had made the decision to make them both happy. Jack wanted this baby, was so happy he was going to be a parent, but he just didn't think he would become one under all the circumstances. He was gay, he was a male, and….well, what else was there to prove he couldn't have a baby. And yet; all the signs pointed to what Chase had revealed. He didn't think it was fare, but he couldn't help but be thankful to the evil lord. Looking up at the dragon, he sniffled and shakily asked, "Are you going to stay with me after I have it? You aren't…using me?"

Chase was grateful to hear the albino teen's voice but was shocked by his question. Was he? No, he didn't…he wasn't going to use Jack. He wouldn't say he loved Jack, but he wouldn't use the other male; never had it crossed his mind. He wasn't helpless, but he needed Jack to be there, to raise the child he helped create. Chase may be evil, but he was a complete asshole. This was a miracle…and he'd have to be brain-dead, anyone would be, to walk away with a miracle and not give any credit to the miracle responsible.

"I would never dream of it, Jack." He replied after his moments of thoughts. Jack had to wipe away several more tears before he took a deep breath and finally pushed himself up and hugged Chase. Chase smiled and thankfully hugged Jack back and kissed his neck and ear. He was glad that he was finally able to get some sort of response out of the teen. For days and almost a week, he'd been so down and hadn't looked alive at all. "Jack, you are not leaving, I am not leaving. We've been together for a year now, and even though that is a very short amount of time, I am guaranteeing you forever with me. We are going to raise a Heylin hellion, together, Jack." That phrase made Jack smile and his tears had come to a light trickle down his face. "I vow that this child is just as much mine as yours and you will always be around it and me. No matter what, Jack Spicer, you are here forever." Jack again felt a shiver travel through his spinal cord and up to his brain to release endorphins. The first happy thoughts and feelings he'd had since the night he found out Chase was hiding something from him. He stayed in Chase's arms until a sound, a very loud sound interrupted them, and made the teen blush cherry red. "Hungry, Jack?" Chase asked and removed himself from the hug when he got a yes for an answer. "Come; we will get you and our infant nourishment and exercise at the same time. One bird, two stones, right?" He looked at Jack as he rose to stand at a foot shorter than the male dragon. Jack shook his head and smiled affectionately.

"That's, two birds, one stone. Using two stones on one bird is a waste of a stone. Not to mention cruel and sadist-," He paused and grinned at the look Chase was giving him. "Not to mention, its something I would not put past my Chase." He knew Chase loved it when they were dark. When they were together, they were lighthearted, and had to do the right thing now for Jack and the baby to survive. Every now and then, however, they did have to express their extreme taste for evil and wrong doings. Jack loved his normal, and dark Chase. Now that the secret was out, Chase was acting more like himself. He was grateful for that, but still very peeved that Chase would dare keep something this big a secret from him, even when he was the one carrying the cursed thing!

Chase sat him down and for once, actually cooked his own breakfast for them to eat and let the jaguar warriors sleep in. He wanted to be around Jack as much as possible and prove he could provide for him and their unborn. It was this strange base instinct he felt. Jack was happy for it, and that's all that Chase really cared about at all. He may not be sure of his love for Jack, but he knew that he always would want to put a smile on those lips and a glint of pride in those eyes. Because that is what he felt when he was around Jack. He may be sounding mushy, but that's how he felt on the deep, deep inside.

* * *

Things grew increasingly better after that night. Chase was home more often and Jack was in a more convivial mood. He even seemed to add that radiant pregnant glow to his complexion; the one that made Jack look all the more irresistible. Jack gained healthy weight and was showing more and more with each passing week. Jack even discovered that along with mood swings, cravings, overactive bladder symptoms, and his own usual quirkiness, he found that actually started to acquire new caprices.

Instead of sleeping on the left side of the bed, like they had it arranged, he suddenly woke Chase up in the middle of the night and demanded a change and refused to go to sleep otherwise. Chase, being too drowsy to argue, agreed and they'd switched sides. Jack also wouldn't eat anything too bright, insisting it would blind and confuse the baby. Chase thought Jack was just milking the being waited on, hand and foot deal since he was pregnant. That made him angry but he was being nice and allowing Jack to eat what he wished but he still insisted on, and refused to drop, the fact that Jack had to eat healthy and that meant being reasonable and eating brightly colored fruits at least. Jack also insisted on three baths a day, because he liked to rub his slick baby bulge and hum in the quiet. Overall, he wasn't being too odd, or too demanding of Chase, he didn't believe. He hoped he wasn't being too harsh on the prince of darkness.

But, leave it to Chase to make his displeasure known when Jack asked him to massage his feet, which were beginning to swell slightly, in the tub. Jack hadn't seen this coming, and really, in all honesty, it was not Jack's fault.

"I need to have you."

"Wait, w-what?" Jack was taken by surprise. Had he heard Chase right; that Chase wanted him? Jack was caught pink-cheeked as he looked at his lover's hard face as his swollen feet were rubbed. Chase nodded and said he'd heard him right. Jack looked to his baby belly and sighed. He had to admit, there was something still bothering him about life as it was now. They hadn't had sex until about a week before Jack found out and that was almost six weeks into the pregnancy. Not that he desperately needed or missed it, but now that he thought about it, he was easily getting turned on.

However, Chase had made it perfectly clear to him, in a way, that they should be careful and not have sex until after the baby was born because Chase was unsure of how it might affect the pregnancy. But apparently, Chase's pants were running away along with his rational mind and Jack got a wicked idea. Thank Heylin, this was going to be awesome. Jack's evil laugh resounded in his head as he looked back into Chase's glowing yellow eyes. Clearing his throat and feigning shock, he turned his head away.

"But we can't. I'm too fragile, and we might hurt the baby!" He sighed and looked at him. "And besides," he paused for effect and grinned at him, his red albino eyes glinting in the light of the fire lanterns hanging on the wall, "I don't think you deserve to have me, after all that hiding you did. Secrets do not merit sex, or for that matter, making love. Sorry, Chase; looks like you're bum out of luck."

Chase froze and his mouth hung open a little. Had Jack really just denied an immortal dragon lord sex? Had that really just happened? And was he….smirking? Jack was happy about spiting the older male? Oh, Chase Young, the forever young and impulsive dragon would not tolerate this one bit. Chase would have Jack, even if it did hurt him or the baby. Standing up in haste, he stripped himself of his informal attire and let Jack get an eyeful. "I need you, and you won't stop me. I'm crazy for you, and pregnant or not, I will not let you deny me our copulation."

Clearly, sex deprivation had made Chase more evil and sadistic than he'd ever been. Jack made a mental note to never tease a beast that hadn't had sex in over two months; especially an ancient dragon.

"Chase, stop….we really can't. Please stop, what if we really hurt it?" Jack was getting nervous. He'd seen the same look in those eyes when he'd almost taken over the Xiaolin monks and had taken Omi to their side. Chase was standing in the tub, straddling Jack's hips with his angry erection in Jack's vision. He was going to have Jack and that was that. Jack was scared and didn't like this position. He hated the way Chase was making him feel at that moment. "Chase..! No, stop, I don't want you to!" Sweat was trickling down his face and his eyes flickered from Chase's face, to his erection, to the baby bulge in his abdomen. The baby was only three or four months along and there is no way it would survive being birthed prematurely. Chase didn't look worried at all; he only looked hungry.

"Chase….you can't do this." Tears were striking Jack's eyes as Chase lowered himself to his knees and Jack brought his now cold feet back into the water, trying to protect himself as much as he could. Chase's eyes hadn't changed one bit as those delicious lips came over Jack's own and coaxed soft sighs and whimpers out of him. Chase was good; not damn good, not hot as hell good, Chase was all that and more. Chase was so good in bed, his name was available as an adjective for describing the experience. Jack knew first hand, and he believed he may be the only one on Earth to know and it would remain that way. Chase Young was Chase Young in bed, and Jack was helpless to defend himself from the attacks on his heart and body. He just hoped Chase didn't get too angry with the consequences of this and slice off his head.

Here was hoping.

* * *

Awesome! I have chapter four up for your viewing pleasure. Please, send me helpful and fun reviews for my viewing pleasure. Hope I'm keeping them IC(in character). Its hard sometimes! However, despite my fails, I hope you enjoyed! Till next time then! With love, YH28.


	5. Howl of Agony

Disclaimer: I own zilch. I wish I owned more. That would make my life much less depressing. Ha! I love all of my reviewers, how very few they are now, I love all of them! Thank you guys so much!

* * *

With his lips being sweetly devoured and bruised and nether regions growing more erogenous, Jack felt all control and will to fight leave him. It was like tasting pie you hadn't had since you were younger. This nostalgic feeling over took him, and he fell into its warm hug. Chase knew him, and his body well, the damned Heylin! Of course, Jack knew how to attack him back all the same, but it might be better not to attack and be on the offensive when he was sporting a fifteen pound pouch of baby, baby fat and baby's liquid life. Chase ran a calloused hand over their child and he felt a chill go through his spine. His baby belly had become an erogenous zone too? How unfair! The fates above seemed to not be on his side.

He felt a slight butterfly movement from within and gasped away from those lips and looked down, realizing it was the baby's first kick. He froze, and refused to move when chase sat down to him even more and began to push him and grind on him.

"Chase….," he breathed. Chase didn't respond; only kept up his attack on Jack's vulnerable body. Jack panted slightly, concentrating on feeling that movement again. It had been so enthralling and so surreal; he swore his heart had stopped beating. Just in that one moment, he knew he couldn't lose this baby. "Chase, stop! Please!" He looked up at the man in front of him. He was giving Jack a very testy look and Jack gulped his shock back into his stomach. "I-I felt it. The baby, it m-moved. For the first time, I felt it m-move, Chase!" He smiled when chase's face broke down slightly and he looked to the belly and where Jack's hand was resting. Jack didn't wait for him to move or ask, and just took his hand and laid it on the area he'd felt it. They waited in agonizing silence as seconds ticked by and Chase growled lowly in pained pleasure.

After moments and moments of tense feelings, Jack's fear melted away when the baby kicked again and Chase pulled his hand away, startled by the abnormal feeling. Jack beamed at him. "That's our baby. Please, don't just take me with no consideration for the baby. I'll give you head; we can sixty-nine each other, okay? Huh?" Jack looked appealingly at Chase, hoping he'd agree; anything but putting the baby in harm's way. Besides that, there was the fact that Jack hadn't bottomed very frequently, and therefore would need to be stretched again which would take more time and only cause more pain. Jack didn't like pain. He was still a pansy after all and would take any course of action with the least amount of pain.

Chase sighed heavily and withdrew himself from the tub and got them two towels to dry off with. Once he was out and semi-dry, he helped Jack out of the tub and dried him off slowly, kissing up and down his face, neck and shoulders. Jack moaned in delight, loving the light touched. A pinch on the ass reminded him of what he was doing and who he was doing them with. Chase liked it rough, and they were dark about it. Heylin warriors often have a thing for S&M, but they were tamer than others, that do not need to be mentioned. He looked up into those eyes and Chase grinned.

"Get in that bed. Right. Now."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. With Chase on his heels, devouring his ass and thighs; it was a shame, he thought, that they couldn't get that intimate. Jack had to admit that once their baby was born, he would want his ass filled over and over again. Chase would be one busy lover and father, that, he would ensure.

Jack was lying on his back, ready for Chase but Chase sat him up and laid down on his back, letting Jack get on top of him, his baby belly lightly touching Chase's bare chest. Chase began first and he moaned, feeling the blood leaving his head and heading south, making him feel dizzy. One hand rested on Jack's ass cheek and the other played around his belly button, causing Jack to whine and move back towards Chase's mouth. Chase cleared his throat and shifted his hips, bringing Jack's attention to the hardened and stiff member beside his mouth. He licked it lightly, trailing light kisses up the shaft. He received moans of approval from his lover beneath him and appreciative licks and suckles were rewarded him and he loved the feel of it all.

They hadn't given each other head, since before the start our story. That was a long time! He'd almost forgotten how good it was. And it even proved to be more so now, because Jack did not last as long as he'd planned. After only ten minutes, he came in Chase's mouth, which greedily swallowed and licked him all up. Chase came after sixteen minutes and Jack, as he was accustomed, made to spit. But instead he thought he might try to swallow. Inhaling deeply once, he swallowed it and coughed. Chase looked at him with concern.

"Jack? Are you alright?" He paused and Jack nodded his head, rolling onto his back and making a face. Chase felt bad for being the cause of that face. "You know, I never asked you to, or force you. You don't ever need to swallow if you don't want to."

"But…But I feel bad!" He felt tears fog his vision and chase smelled them. Unsure of why he was crying, Chase wasn't sure whether or not to console him or just let him cry. "You always swallow and I feel bad because as your lover, I should want to taste you and eat you all the time! But the taste is just; sorry, gross!" He wept real tears and Chase felt a harsh pang of guilt. He didn't know why it was so horrible or why Jack didn't like it. And he wished he could make it taste better. Jack's tears were legitimate tears and Chase sighed heavily, laying with Jack and pulling him into his arms, spooning him.

"You do not have any reason to cry, Spicer, so please; stop. It is unfitting of such a beautiful face." He whispered to him softly, smiling his stunning grin that more often than not, could get him anything and everything he wanted. The albino made his tears slow as those eyes locked onto his. He sniffled, still quite obnoxiously, but not as bad as it had been when Jack was sobbing his heart out. Chase held onto him, stroking his hair back from his face and kissing his cheeks and nose and lips. "Swallowing is not a big deal to me. What's more important is your pleasure, rather than my own."

The teen quietly looked at the older male in awe. He sighed and nuzzled into their embrace and calmed himself down, gaining hiccups in the process. Chase smiled at him and his adorable sounding hiccups. He had the cutest lover in the world, he was positive. Chase adjusted himself to get more comfortable as they lay there together. "I can't wait to have you again. As soon as our child is born, I am going to take you so hard and so often-"

"I'm going to be so busy once the baby comes, how are you going to pull that off? Plus I'll have to have time to heal, so that will set us back another…wow, at least a year!" Jack was cut off without time to even breathe before he was attacking his lips. Jack tried to pull away, trying to get air. He couldn't breathe through his nose and kiss at the same time. Chase was taking complete control again and Jack was getting worried. They were already naked, and Jack could feel the beginnings of both of their erections start to form. When Chase pulled away, he saw that look in his eyes and Jack's heart raced. "Chase, what are doing?"

"If I'm not going to be able to have you until a year after the child is born, then I am going to take you when it is least risky; right now." With that, Chase spread Jack's legs wide and positioned his already mostly hard member at Jack's entrance. Jack panicked and sat up and away from him. Chase wouldn't have that. He grabbed Jack's arms and pinned them over his head and attacked his lips. "You'll love this. You always do. And I'll be gentle and careful, the child will remain unharmed."

Jack wasn't so sure. "Chase, please be careful. I don't want to regr- ahh, god, Chase…," he shortened his plea and ended it with a shocked gasp as Chase moved the head of his member inside of him. It stung and felt like he was being ripped all over again. But as Chase moved in farther and Jack lost his grip on resistance, he felt euphoria taking its place. He had a bad feeling about this, but he let it slide and fell into the onslaught of submission and pleasure.

* * *

There was blood, and both of them were scared; rightfully so. Jack looked to Chase and Chase looked at him, and then back down. Why was there so much blood?

Chase inhaled deeply before getting off of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. Jack was left lying on the bed with blood leaving his body and he was scared. He put a shaky hand to his slight baby bulge and felt for the flurried sensation. He hadn't felt anything during intercourse, only a slight pang of pain that he attributed to Chase going too deep or too rough. But for the most part, they had taken it slow and hadn't gone rough. Chase and Jack had made love this time. So why did this happen? Why was he losing blood; and so much of it at once? A loud crash interrupted his thoughts and brought his eyes to the bathroom door Chase was now throwing open and storming towards him. He swallowed and put his hands up.

"Chase, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Chase? Chase!" He cried as he was scooped up and carried in the dragon lord's arms to the main floor in their lair. Jack had never been more terrified in his life. Was Chase really going to boot him out, naked and bleeding, left to die, because he'd been too rough and caused him to miscarry? Was that really how evil Chase was? Had Jack been fooled for the two years he'd been making love with Chase Young? Tears welled up in his eyes and he shed them like a dam sheds water after it breaks. He was immediately in hysterics and he felt Chase's arms around him clench him tighter. He was going to die. Jack was convinced that he was going to die.

* * *

And after that, time seemed to move in slow motion.

Everything was a little bit hazy and he wasn't sure what had happened but after a time, things became clearer to him. It was almost as if he'd been asleep for a time, but he remembered all that had happened in reality. Chase was there, Wuya was there and for some reason he could not fathom, Dojo was there and he was lying on bed the jaguars had prepared. He remembered from before chase bellowing out in rage, a deep menacing growl and he'd shaken like a leaf, still naked and bleeding, on the mattress.

Chase might have transformed, but at that point, his attention had been on the human warrior cleaning him up and making sure he was still breathing. Jack was so scared and worried. His only thing to be grateful for was that he wasn't outside in the now down pouring rain and the blanket that covered his lower half. He felt a pounding headache come on and more tears inked down the sides of his face. Why did this have to turn out so horribly? Why couldn't he just not worry about not having the baby, and have it, and just be happy being a mommy? Or…a father, genetically, but…then again he carried it… Jack was angry and confused and just wanted his baby to be okay. **The only real family he could have that would be dependent upon him, love him unconditionally, and not think he was a loser or a weirdo.**

Chase came into his line of sight and he looked at him through the saline in his eyes. He had his indifferent face on but once he came closer to Jack's face, it grew more pained and he swore he might have seen a single tear trek his hard cheekbone.

"I'm so sorry…..we've lost it."

Jack's heart stopped beating; completely.

* * *

Please do not get too upset! I have a plan for this. I hope you'll like it. I'm loving it. But, please, review and tell your friends and I'll give you all special cookies!~Ahaha, I have to stop sounding so creepy. Give me your ideas on this sudden plot twist. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for sticking with me this far! Adieu! ~YH28


	6. Starting to Heal

Disclaimer: I am a pitiless fangirl and I own nothing. My life is decent, though. My reviewers make my life better! Thanks everyone!

* * *

Nothing in the world could describe the pain in their hearts that night. Jack hadn't stopped crying since and Chase hadn't left his side. That was a week ago. They were both torn apart from the inside, but it was Chase who was the most distraught. He would never forgive himself. He was the reason they had lost their child. If he'd had better control over his urges, they would still be expecting parents. He would have an heir, they would add to the Heylin army and Jack would be the happiest teenager on the planet. Nothing could take away such pain. This loss would scar them forever.

Not surprisingly, Jack held no ill will towards Chase for what he did. He wished he had held back and had kept his promise of waiting until the baby had been born. But what was done, was done and he couldn't do anything about it now but grieve and hopefully, let it pass. Chase had a medic come in and put Jack under while he removed the unborn fetus and heal and clean him up as best he could. Jack had woken up and stared at the scars and at chase's pained face. Everything was so unfair. He spent the rest of that day and night crying.

Jack's health began to decline at an alarming pace. He was paler, eyes more hollow and shadowed. Jack's hair lost its shine and his eyes were a dull, crimson red, instead of their usual striking, fire engine red. He was thinner and Chase was getting frustrated more and more each day Jack didn't eat. He claimed he wasn't hungry. Chase knew he didn't feel hungry because the weight of the loss was destroying and masking his senses and numbing his desires.

At night, Jack barely slept. It was a wonder he hadn't collapsed or gone into a coma or worse, died, yet. He suspected it was just his will. Jack didn't want to die. He loved Chase, which was one thing he was sure of. Why else would he not wish Chase to the bowels of hell for eternity for making him lose their child? Chase cuddled him at night, crying his own silent tears as Jack sniffled, hiccupped and jerked in grief. Jack cuddled and clung to him for dear life until he fell into a still and silent slumber. Chase never once stopped him. Chase held him close and let him cry while the dragon lord shed his own tears. Chase never once mentioned sex or the baby, and tried to keep the topic as light as it could be. Jack barely responded anyway.

Bathing became another issue entirely. Jack wished to wash alone but Chase stayed nearby. He was overly worried about him. Taking into account Jack's history, he was emo to start, so he was always keeping a watchful eye out for him. He even made the jaguar cats remove all dangerous items from the lair and move them to a still accessible place, but out of reach for Jack. And he knew they would have a million problems. He was determined then to correct his mistakes and make Jack happy. Chase Young never gave up in his fight for anything. And nothing would ever stop him from reaching his goal of making Jack's wish come true.

One month later, after fighting with him and keeping him just alive enough to not die, Chase finally called in Wuya and Hannibal, and they talked things over. One of the many things they discussed was Jack's mortality.

"The boy would surely die anyway! He's a pathetic wimp of a boy." Wuya's ghostly figure levitated over her appointed chair and Chase glared at her. Wuya was adamantly against Jack being with Chase because she was jealous, but she would never admit that she liked the boy. He was annoying and useless sometimes, but everyone on the Heylin side and even the Xiaolin liked him at least a little bit. He was a loveable loser, simple as that. Chase knew this, so he let her comment slide. Hannibal gained his attention when he mentioned something about giving Jack the Low Mein soup as well. But there presented itself, a problem.

Jack would be immortal, yes, and therefore less susceptible to dying, however, he would have to drink the soup every day. And finding enough dragons for Chase's soup was a struggle enough. Plus, when Jack had eaten regularly, he was very picky, and liked to pick and choose his food. He liked variety and that was yet another downside to the soup. And to add yet another downside, Jack was slightly vegetarian. Chase himself did not understand why a self-proclaimed, "evil-genius," such as Jack Spicer, whose family was very wealthy and influential, it seemed, would be a vegetarian. Then again, he had been introduced to animals that can talk and reason for themselves, so that might be a deterrent to eating meat for the teen.

So the soup idea was out. There were too many cons to outweigh the pros of it. Jack's life, immortality and survival of birthing an immortal child were too high a price for Chase to pay if something went wrong or Jack regretted the decision. Of course, Chase thought about telling Jack about this, but, again he underestimated Jack's mental stability. He figured it would be too much of a strain on his already broken heart and overworked mind. He was a mortal teen and that's all there was too that for now.

"Why don't you just ask him to give up his soul? Play the same trick I did on you, fifteen-hundred years ago." Hannibal Roy Bean's smirk made Chase's skin crawl. He was scary, Chase would admit to himself. It was ironic; for he was far too evil for his size. But he had to admit, if not for Hannibal, Chase would not have met Jack and have such an opportunity to have him and possibly have a child with him.

Which he ruined with his damned dragon lord urges.

Chase shook his head of the thoughts and refused the bean's offer. He was evil, very evil, second in rank to Hannibal, but he would never be able to do that to Jack. To hurt him again, would be the equivalent of a death sentence. Chase would have to come up with another way of making Jack immortal and increasing their chances of having a child and increasing Jack's rate of survival when he birthed the immortal being. The three looked at each other, unsure of what to suggest or what to do now. There was tension between the three. But they were all willing to help the albino that was moping around Chase's inner sanctum. Even Hannibal, to a point; he would help, but he wouldn't like it, and probably would try to sabotage the plan in some way. Hannibal was just that way. Chase would have to gather some brainstorming ideas from them. They were being helpful; which Chase was grateful for. Perhaps he'd have an idea by the end of the night. But the chances of that happening were dramatically curtailed when they were interrupted by the devil himself.

* * *

Jack had heard Wuya's familiar shriek and had come to investigate. It was his first motivation in a long time; curiosity as to why his old cohort was in his and Chase's home. Perhaps Chase was just tormenting her to release some tension and frustration. Or worse, maybe because he'd lost the mood with Jack, he'd turned to a less risky romp and was banging Wuya. Jack shuddered at the thought, hoped it would be the first thought, and not the second. But he wouldn't, or shouldn't really be, shocked if his second notion was correct.

"Hey…..what's….going on?" He whispered softly, trying to work up the strength to speak more clearly, but all the energy he has was being used to hold open the door and stand. One of the jaguar cats in the room, on Chase's command, transformed and took the burden from Jack's skinny and pale arm. He was trembling slightly, fatigued and weak from being bedridden for almost two weeks. Chase was immediately at his side. Jack looked at him with his usual exhausted expression before leaning into his support and Chase carried him over to a chair, where the albino promptly passed out.

Chase was surprised he hadn't been alerted of Jack's awakening and that Jack had gotten out of bed and to the meeting hall all by himself. He was so weak, and Wuya and the bean both sorry worry etching itself on Chase's face. His eyes were so sad when he looked at Spicer, Wuya knew instantly that it was more than strong respect he held for him. She grinned, which made Chase's sudden hard eyes turn on her in daring question. She merely kept the grin and simply said,

"I know a way for you to make him yours for always."

Chase's eyebrows flew up in surprise, then back down in suspicion. He knew Wuya was up to something. He just had no clue as to what.

"First fuse your chi with his with the Sun Chi Lantern. Then simply speed up the cycle of the moon with the Lunar Locket, and viola, you have an immortal evil teenager with mommy issues." She grumbled the last part, recalling Jack's obsession with women and mothers. Perhaps because his own was negligent. Wuya only ever saw his parents when they would head off to get an activated Shen Gong Wu. And she only ever glanced, and Jack only paused to open the door and open his helipack.

"There is a catch, of course," Chase's skepticism rang through his accusastion.

"No catch, Chase. I only want to see you and Jack Spicer happy and, admittedly, I want Jack to be around for a long time so I may torment and tease the boy. It's much fun, you know." She cackled wickedly and waited for Chase's reaction as she levitated place. She glanced to the bean, who had been abnormally quiet during the whole congregation, which was highly unusual. She was wary of him as well as Chase was, if not more so. He was top of the Heylin evil chart. He made Chase who he was, Chase Young. And Chase was pretty damn evil. Chase glared at her, daring her to say something even more outlandish and uncharacteristic. When she simply grinned her shadowy grin at him, Chase took the thought into consideration. Wuya did have a Shen Gong Wu fetish, so he couldn't completely blame her for this crazy, but possibly plausible idea.

"There is one possible answer to one of my problems, but here is another. Once he is immortal, how do I impregnate him once more?" The question held bitter tension and anger for Chase. One of his largest regrets in life was killing that fetus and seeing all that blood and pain staining the albino's heart and skin. He would never forgive himself and would never fully recover from it. As if Chase Young didn't have enough mental issues to deal with…

"Simple! The same way you did the first time! Once he's healed after being turned immortal, simply mix up the potion once more and have him drink it!" Wuya shrieked, much to Chase's and Hannibal's ear's distress. She had the most annoying voice of anyone Chase had met in all of his long years. And he'd met some very annoying people.

"Hate to burst your bubble there, hag, but every Heylin monk knows, that a baby can only be conceived every three-hundred years." Hannibal spoke up. Wuya glared and Chase's face spawned a crease mark in his forehead. He was disheartened already, but this was just the icing on the cake. It would seem that fate was against his being with the teen in anyway, and that angered chase greatly. He was going to have Jack, and he would have him forever and ever, with their Heylin baby. So not only did he have to make Jack immortal and deal with telling him that he did it behind his back once again, he also had to tell him, they had to wait three-hundred years to try again and even then, not everyone survived having a Heylin baby. Wonderful! Chase definitely had a lot on his plate now and on top of that, he had to make Jack a suitable fighter to stand by his side when Chase finally took over the world.

Jack chose this time to wake up and stretch shortly, before slumping into his arms and sobbing silently. He knew Wuya and Chase were around him, but had no idea Hannibal Roy Bean was there and therefore, didn't care that he was shedding his tears. Suddenly, Chase had an idea. Looking to Hannibal, he mouthed a question. Hannibal nodded and Chase motioned to Jack and gave him a stern but somehow still pleading look with his eyes. Hannibal's grin chilled Chase to the bone, but he let it slide and let Hannibal do what was requested of him.

"Jack Spicer!" The bean's voice rang out, deep and booming, surprisingly for such a tiny fruit. Jack sat up slightly before his eyes popped open at the bean's form in front of him, standing on the table. He withheld a squeal of what was either joy or fright, even Jack wasn't sure. He was only shocked that he was there. He thought Chase and Hannibal hated each other. This was a fact that didn't bother Jack for another moment as Hannibal began to speak. "Jack, why, that's the scariest and most diabolical look I've ever seen on someone's face." Jack blushed pink and hid his face again. "That was a compliment, Spicer, and you only get a few, even from me."

"Hanninbal…," Chase's voice menaced from beside Jack. Looked up at the bean and then at Chase. Wuya moved in closer. Since when did this turn into a therapy session?

"What I'm saying, Jack, is that you need to stop moping about, because that look gets old. Enjoy your youth and your evil engineering abilities. When was the last time you made a robot, or one of those hovering disks?" Jack thought about it. He hadn't in over a year. He left most of his technology behind when he moved in with Chase. He wouldn't need it, he knew it bothered Chase to a point and he just was too ecstatic and in love to care about it for any longer than it took them to leave his mother's basement. He looked to Chase, who looked at the teen with hope in his eyes and a smile on his lips, hoping to encourage Jack into wanting to build something again. He didn't really mind them, as long as Jack didn't clutter up their place with useless junk and trashed bots, but other than that, Chase didn't mind at all. He would allow anything to get the Jack Spicer, boy genius, he knew back. "Its been too long, I think Spicer. You might be getting rusty and may be even more whiny and pathetic than you were."

Chase was about to interrupt Hannibal for insulting Jack again but Jack beat him to the punch. "I am not whiny, and I'm not pathetic!" Hearing that whiny and still prepubescent voice cracking and ringing in his ear made chase jump and turn on him, locking lips immediately. Jack was caught off guard, but relaxed and kissed back slightly. Chase withdrew quickly and kissed Jack's cheek. He heard Wuya and Hannibal make gagging sounds but didn't mind in the least at this point. He had a glimmer of hope that Jack was going to be okay, would become a parent, and would make a wonderfully sexy and evil master, ruling the world by Chase's side.

* * *

Alright! This chapter was a - to write! Blocks everywhere! But, finally, its finished and I hope you enjoy. And i know you all are angry at chase and worried for Jack, but I have ideas and a plan slowly forming in my mind, so do not fret! Reviews please! I love you all! (:


	7. Step One: Grieving&Acceptance

Disclaimer: Owning nothing of Christy Hui's makes me sad; immensely so. But I shall move on with this wonderful story, because it keeps me from sleeping sometimes. Love.

* * *

That night went better than any Chase could remember, since before the accident. He had made dinner, a lot of it, and Jack had sworn he'd eat it all. And he had, much to Chase's pleasure. Also, not only had Jack gone to bed that night fed, he'd also allowed Chase to bathe with him, but Chase knew not to take it too far. It was like makeup sex without the sex.

Hands on his sides, Jack molded into those wonderful and warm lips he'd missed all during his days as a bedridden schmuck. He was sure he loved Chase more than any other being that had ever walked the earth. Now, he was determined to enjoy his time with Chase. All of the time they had together was precious, he realized and he realized that the night after they'd lost the baby. Jack could have left Chase, he was so angry at not having his baby inside of him. It had first kicked him that night. The first sign of life and then it was gone. Each second was precious.

Chase was drawing moans from Jack's lips like the ancient pro he was and Jack couldn't be more pleased. Chase's skilled fingers massaged his shoulders and back. His arms and his legs and thighs, were all wonderfully humming with released tension. His lips were on fire, as was his libido, as Chase soon discovered after traveling up to high on his thighs. Chase pulled back with that snake-ish smile and he looked down to see a semi-erect member matching his own starting to form. "This is all, I swear." He whispered to the teen as he started to stroke him. Jack's muscles clenched in his rear as he shot forward in surprise, looking into Chase's lustful, yet reassuring, eyes. He nodded, letting himself succumb to the pleasure he was receiving from Chase's hand.

"Some released tension and a full stomach; you're well on your way to recovery, Jack. I couldn't be more pleased." Chase continued as Jack whimpered and jerked as he was pleasured. The warm water surrounding them and Chase's hard and calloused hand, moving in a rhythmic pattern made him feel dazed and tingly. These were sensations he had not felt in over a month. Over a month had passed since that night, he thought, looking down at his once again flat stomach. He missed his baby bump. Chase knew it, too, and could also seemingly read his thoughts, for at that moment, he worked Jack's member faster and longer, stroking more ferociously one moment and then lovingly the next. Jack's hands came up and out of the water and up to Chase's nipples, knowing they were a weakness of his. Chase's growl of pleasure filled Jack's eardrums and rattled them for what seemed ever. Jack was happy he could still do that much at least.

Trailing those fiendish hands south and beneath the water, Jack found Chase and began unraveling him as well. They went on like this for at least another twenty minutes until both men had cum at least twice. The water was no longer clear and clean, but neither cared. Jack sat up and fell into Chase's arms. Chase coddled him and Jack was content right there. "Thanks Chase. I needed that. I'm sorry for the past month."

He knew it was partially Chase's fault as well, but he could never openly blame him. Urges became overpowering sometimes and Chase was much older than he was and he supposed being an immortal didn't help his case any. But it was behind them. In the past now, but Jack knew he would never be able to fully trust Chase around him when he was ever pregnant again, which wasn't good. Chase was the only one besides the jaguar guards, he would probably have around allow to be there when he gave birth, so having a baby daddy you couldn't trust, wasn't exactly the most encouraging scenario. On top of that, Chase was the only one who could pleasure him when his hormones raged and wanted nookie like crazy during those months. They wouldn't and couldn't, which would add yet more frustration and strain on their relationship. Chase's arms around his waist, pulling him close, gave them both a sense of closure. They knew how each other felt about the situation and each other. Jack was thankful they were still together and relatively healthy, and Chase was just relieved he'd only lost one important person this time. If he had lost Jack at the same time, Chase would have died right there, immortality be damned.

"You are not to blame, and you cannot be faulted. I am the one who must apologize. I know no number of apologies will ever be enough to erase the pain I caused you. I am only thankful you did not suffer any longer than you have already. I am sorry, Spicer." He was formal in his apologies, even with Jack. Jack didn't mind it and simply nodded his head. His nose was nuzzling Chase's chest and he inhaled softly, taking in the alluring aroma of his dragon. He would miss this, he knew, if anything ever did happen between them. Jack knew his heart would break and no amount of therapy could ever fix it. Chase was his eternal love, and that Jack had accepted as fact and fate. It didn't even matter to him that chase never told him he loved him. Jack had never said so to Chase, but it didn't mean he didn't; and that's how Jack looked at with Chase. Just because it was never put into words, didn't mean it wasn't there.

Jack and Chase cuddled until the water turned cold and Chase had the water drained and refilled so they could properly wash. While they waited, Jack enjoyed a very passionate necking session and was having problems once again. "You know…," Jack panted as Chase caressed and kissed his bare body all over. "Given a little bit of time, I think we could…hah….again…," he leaned into the touches Chase was giving him. Chase, surprised and encouraged by Jack's proposition, began kissing, licking and biting more fervently. When they were interrupted by a jaguar, Chase glared and ordered him quickly away. Chase slowly worshipped Jack's pale body on the way back into the bath. Steam fogged the room and made them both dizzy and delirious. If Jack hadn't stopped Chase inches before the tub, they both would have been injured. It seemed, as always, sex and lust fogged Chase's dragon's senses and made him easily distracted.

Getting into the tub, they continued their necking session and heavy petting. This time, Jack tried to stop them before they came again, but Chase wouldn't be stopped so close to completion. He came before jerking Jack off to another orgasm. They went on like this until the late hours of the night. When Jack could finally take no more, Chase ordered them a shower, washed both Jack and himself quickly before moving to the bedroom to lay Jack down and then get in next to him. Jack was half awake when he mumbled something softly into Chase's chest. "…thank you….I needed that, too…." Chase chuckled softly and nodded, pulling Jack closer to him before he finally allowed himself to relax with his Jack Spicer in his arms. Tomorrow would be a very complicated and busy day. He could rest relieved, however, knowing that Jack would make it alive and would be doing something at least semi-productive. This was how Chase liked his life; crazy but not out of his control. Well, poor Chase didn't know his life was about to get so much more hectic and way out of his control.

* * *

The morning sun rose and with it the realities of Chase's torment. His endearment to Jack always seemed to make him rise later than he was used to, but watching him sleep was just too precious to miss. Chase, on a normal day, would have been up, eaten and in the playroom with some of his warriors. But since then, things have changed and he hasn't been hunting down Omi or training with his warriors. He was immortal, and still fit, but he might be getting a little rusty. He had to find time for himself soon. Otherwise, it wouldn't look too good and Chase would get grumpy; very grumpy. They didn't need that right now. Jack and Chase had enough to worry about for now.

When Jack woke up, he found Chase staring at him and he jumped, startled but quickly relaxed and smiled at him. Chase smiled and they kissed each other good morning. No words were needed. This was just like always, only it didn't involve Chase following through with his threat from the previous night. The threat that Jack always loved hearing before, the one he missed, the one he wished Chase would use on him right now. But they had an unspoken agreement. Until he gave the go ahead, they wouldn't have full on intercourse. No matter how badly either of them wanted it. Jack would hopefully come to terms with everything soon enough. He didn't have forever like Chase did. That thought sent electric waves of frustration and remorse through his nervous system and made his eyes water. He closed them quickly and masked it all with a stretch and a big yawn, followed by a curl into Chase's chest.

"There is much to be done in today's time, Jack. We have to get up and finish it before we next slumber together." He kissed his forehead and Jack nodded, mumbling something about pancakes and hating mornings. Chase hoped he would never be able to understand these adorable, half-conscious statements the albino uttered. It was another one of the joys Chase experienced day to day. They were wonderful, just like Jack.

Chase grew impatient however, and pushed Jack out of bed. It was funny and adorable, that is his reason. Not to be particularly mean or evil, though it was a rude and mean act, but that was only a bonus. Jack, as expected, yelped in surprise and proceeded to whimper and whine about the cold, the earliness of the morning and his back hurting. Chase sat up and stretched out, getting out of bed on the other side and walking smoothly around to Jack's side to lend him a hand in standing. And yes, they had kept the sleeping arrangements from before. Jack couldn't bear to let any of it go; down to the tiniest detail. Chase helped him up and then he sent Jack off to get washed and dressed for the day while Chase ordered Jack his breakfast and then took some time to train while his albino showered. Though, we all know what he would have preferred doing that morning.

Jack grumbled all the way into the bath, before climbing into the steamy bubble bath that had been prepared for him and he relaxed. He, too, would have liked some company of the dragon variety, but the peace and solitude was appreciated just as much. He had time to collect his thoughts while not being constantly attacked by Chase's fingers and teeth. He was grateful for the time given. He ordered one of the jaguars to take human form and give him a massage. Surprisingly enough, it did, which normally, they would only listen to chase and therefore it was a futile attempt for Jack to will them. However, this one seemed to like him. He always saw it around him or at least somewhere nearby. He never paid it much attention, though, when he thought about it. He wasn't the most observant person in the world, and added drama made it even more difficult to pay him any attention. But the hands on his shoulders and back were practiced and he was very appreciative of them. Jack sank slightly into the bubbles, forcing the servant to his knees beside the tub to keep his hands tentatively working Jack's muscles. Jack sighed and washed his arms and legs slowly, relishing in the coping mechanism of aroma and massage therapy.

His thoughts trailed to the event and he knew the man behind him could sense his distress. He knew by the way Jack's shoulders tensed more and his head drooped. And if that wasn't a dead give-away, then the, 'plink-plink,' of tears hitting the water told him Jack was again upset and his master would be displeased to find him moping about that again. "Sir, I think you've done enough grieving for one month. Please, be cheerful."

The voice behind him made Jack scream like a girl and turn around to face him. The warrior held his hands up in surrender, hoping he wouldn't merit the call of his master. He smiled gently at Jack; he should have known the other was easily excitable; even after all he had lived with. The cat cursed himself for his careless error. Clearing his throat, he began to speak again. "Master has granted only a few of us speech, which is why I may speak with you now. I-If that is acceptable to you…?" He paused, putting his hands down when Jack settled down and nodded his head. Again, his lips moved with speech, amazing Jack all over again. He'd known Chase's warrior jungle-cats were amazing and awesome, but he didn't know some retained their ability to speak. And what's more, they were taught English so Jack actually understood him! Although there was a slight accent; however, these are non-important facts.

"I feel you should not dwell on the past and focus on the happiness you have in the present and your goal should be retaining such happiness and carrying it with you into your future, younger master." He bowed his head and there was silence as Jack's small mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You can talk!" He said after several minutes and the man resisted the urge to groan in disappointment. Had the boy not been listening to him? Was his speech for naught in this situation? It appeared it might be so. "Wait, wait….mind seriously blown out of the water here!" Jack said more like his normal self now. He sat forward in the tub and looked the other over. He seemed a normal aborigine male who was well trained for the military duties of his time period. "Okay, so Chase let a few of you keep your ability to speak..," he said slowly, and at the man's nod, Jack copied it and put a hand to his chin in thought. It seemed a little risky on Chase's end, but he supposed there was a reason for it. Perhaps they had been a worthy opponent or had become trusted confidants or something. Jack wasn't too concerned with this fact. What concerned him is that why hadn't Chase told him about this? Sure, it wasn't pertinent information; it was just something Jack would have liked to know. He knew a lot about Chase himself, but not a whole lot about his home or the Lao Mein Long soup he always drank or about his cats. Jack was just a bit peeved that he couldn't answer twenty questions about Chase Young if he was ever quizzed on a game show. Another posed was why this one responded to him and the other ones he'd tried to manipulate only seemed to snicker amongst themselves as he attempted in vain to get them to do a task for him? Again, this upset him, but he pushed it away to question the man further. "Why do you care? It's none of your business." On the defensive, Jack played hermit crab. He wouldn't openly discuss with this warrior his troubles and have this turn into a real, full-blown therapy session.

"You are correct. It is not. However, I do feel concern and concern I feel for your health and my position in the Master's rankings. If he finds you upset, it will only anger and upset him further. Master is not pleasant when angry…," he trailed off, seeming to be reminiscing about a time where he had witnessed Chase's anger and shivered at the thought. He didn't like it at all and so he turned back to Jack. "So please, think pleasant thoughts and let me help you continue to relax." He smiled and held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, reminding Jack of the massage he'd been receiving before he had freaked out. Jack nodded slowly and quickly washed and rinsed his hair before letting the man massage his neck and shoulders, this time from the front. His hands were always warm, which he loved at this point. He let his eyes close and enjoyed the feeling. That is, until he was interrupted by his stomach, this time making the other man shout in fright. Jack blushed and excused the other man from the room and got out to dry off. He put on his favorite robe that he stole from Chase and met the man-now turned cat, into the dining area where he sat down to enjoy his breakfast.

Dining regularly was a bit odd for Jack, after a month of barely eating anything at all. He hoped he'd get back into his routine so Chase would stop worrying and he could concentrate more on world domination. Jack liked the idea of Chase ruling the world and him being by his side; forever would never be enough for him, but he wanted it for all he was worth. To stay with Chase…Jack hummed in approval of the thought, and his mouthwatering, warm, and fluffy pancakes.

* * *

Wahoo! Okay, so this chapter is a little bit more lengthy than most, but that's only because I'm getting awesome brain function and ideas flowing and time and energy and it's great! I'm trying to delve more into depth on the cat warriors, because I think they are a bit under-appreciated, and that's very sad. For all they do for Chase, and now Jack, they deserve a little more "screen time," if you will. Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are appreciated, please and thank you! Till next time! ~YH28


	8. Regression&Questionable Heylin

Disclaimer: Nothing awesome is mine. I have not and will not make any profit off of this at any point in time. But reviews make me very happy and that's just as good as profit.

* * *

The energy of chi being used and the sound of metal clashes and rock being crushed filled the playroom as Chase took out his rage on everything in his sight. Even some of his most skilled and accustomed warriors were wary of him this morning. They knew something terrible must have had to happen in order for their master to be in such a red haze of anger. Chase's strikes and attacks were precise as always, and little by little, he was calming down and feeling better about everything. Nothing had been fixed, in reality, in fact far from it. He felt better; and that's all that mattered right then. With a final, fatal blow, Chase had completely trashed the entire room to the point of total disrepair.

He brushed himself off and heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Things were cleared up a little, at least in his mind. His fog had dissipated and now he could get back to functioning on a saner and calm level. Evil was all about keeping collected in heated situations. He turned back to his opponents and bowed politely before leaving the room to shower off the dust and residue that had coated his hair. He had even broken into a light sweat. A shower was definitely in order before he went to find his albino and make sure he was enjoying his morning.

Jack finished his morning meal within seconds and even had asked for seconds, which he was promptly granted. It was curious; that the cat warriors were now listening to his requests. Jack never would order them, they were animals and had thoughts and feelings too. They weren't metal, programmable, robots that had no say in anything. So why did Jack not say anything about chase keeping the men as servants then? Well, for one thing, it was Chase Young and the cats were like his evil signature. Two, the cats were scary as it was; Jack still had scars from when he'd been bitten or clawed from before their relationship and when Jack was getting settled in. The cats had been territorial for their master and for themselves, so when Jack moved in and had tried to make peace, they fought him. Jack had cried, admittedly, when the jungle cats didn't accept him. However, once they realized Jack wasn't a threat and wasn't going anywhere, they allowed a peace to be struck between them all, and life went on.

Jack looked at the clock on the wall and wondered where his love was. But he never wondered long because as soon as he had thought of that, he was surrounded by warm and freshly washed arms. The broad chest pressing against his back relaxed him and he let his head fall back on Chase's shoulder as Chase's mouth came down to kiss him and give him more hickies. Jack moaned at the feeling and allowed it for a moment before pulling his head up and swiveling it around to take in Chase's handsome form. If Jack had been more ready, he was pretty sure they would have copulated right there on the table.

"Good morning." Jack said to him softly as Chase came around his chair he felt the hand that buried itself in his red locks leave as Chase moved to sit and take a cup of tea that was set out for him. Jack watched him, always mesmerized by Chase's morning routine. Even after two years of living with him and getting to know him, and see all of the routinely activities he did that made him still seem human and the rituals he performed as dragon lord and as an immortal. Chase seemed focused on only his tea at the moment and Jack made himself busy, playing with the tablecloth. They were silent for quite some time before he was able to think of something to say to Chase.

"You smell really good today, Chase." He laughed at himself. "Training n the playroom this morning?" the dragon smiled and nodded once, taking another steady sip of his tea before pinning Jack with his yellow eyes. Jack was overcome with shivers, smiling at Chase as he always did. Chase's mind was a windstorm today and he wanted to relieve some more tension. Which Jack was happy to oblige.

Again, Jack was very tired and eventually just allowed Chase his body to do with whatever he willed. Chase sucked Jack off more times than he could count and Jack had spit numerous times that if they hadn't moved it to the kitchen where he could sit down the sink, there would be a number of cups or bowls full. Jack shivered as he came once more into Chase's mouth and with that, Chase finally decided to give his stamina a rest and let Jack's body relax. He was pretty sure the boy was spent. Spent completely, sucked bone dry and delirious with afterglow; Jack wanted today to never end. Ever since Hannibal had insulted him, his day had been much improved. He had to get busy, working on an evil robot design to blow everyone's mind. He was an evil genius, no matter the circumstances. Nothing would ever stop him from being the most evil he could be.

"I am going to get to work on what I have to get done today, Jack. You may sleep, rest up after this round and when I get back, I will want more, so be prepared." He winked, making the teen blush and shake his head. Jack's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, asking him not to leave. He wanted him to rest a little more and, as he often liked to ask, much to Chase's displeasure, he wanted to cuddle. Chase agreed, however, because Jack's face was just adorable; as he always did because Jack's face was always adorable, especially in their afterglow. "Alright; I will stay. But only for a short while; I have much to accomplish."

"Mm," Jack hummed in approval as Chase settled down to cuddle with him. "But what is so important, Chase? Tell me, tell me, please!" He smiled at Chase and Chase's cold, evil eyes turn on him, making his face drop the happy and shrink back in fear. Chase hurts when he sees this. He had to stop hurting Jack; it had to end soon. He keeps the face though and tells Jack that he will tell him when he is ready. This makes the albino teen's anger spike and he sits u, pushing Chase away from him. "Chase, remember the last time you kept something from me?"

"You were upset, but you got over it."

"What? No I didn't! I'm still mad about it!" He crossed his arms over his chest and Chase smiled down at him, shaking his head.

"Are you..?" He mused, leaning down to capture Jack's lips with his own. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed Chase away again, making Chase growl lowly. Jack was defiant in this, however, and continued to push away any moves Chase put on him; slapping his hands away from his thighs and neck, refusing kisses and cuddles and hugs, even removing himself from the bed when Chase got more daring and dove straight for his love organ.

"Stop trying to shut me up, Chase! Damn it!" He cursed, looking down at the effect Chase's touches and attempts had on him. The dragon lord looked pleased and sated in a way, but a bit cautious and almost remorseful that he'd done this to him. Chase had never been more confusing to the red head. Jack would not have to be reminded of his animosity again; Chase had brought it to mind quite clearly for him. "Why are you keeping me in the dark all the time? Am I not worthy enough now? Not evil or cool enough for you? Are you…..tiring of me, Chase?" Jack's pale face lost all previous blood it had held and he was now as pale as a ghost as he asked that question. He feared the worst and that Chase Young was tiring of him, but was squeezing every last ounce of entertainment out of him before ripping him to pieces and tossing him out. Jack crossed his arms huffily and stared at Chase, expectant of an answer.

Chase was stung by the accusation and he even glared slightly, offended that Jack was getting offensive and that he thought he was being used again. If he had wanted the worm gone, he would have been gone a long time ago. Chase Young didn't play with insects for very long and two years definitely seemed to exceed the time limit. His patience was running thin, however, because he didn't have time for this. He had his evil to tend to today, and not even Jack would further impede him from doing so.

"Look, Spicer, I do not have time for this any longer. I will be gone for most of the day, but when I return I will answer all of your questions. Until then, enjoy the rest of your day." He said, dressing in the blink of an eye and kissing Jack on the cheek once before he was gone. Jack turned even though he knew Chase had already left. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands to his face. Now he didn't feel like doing anything. Jack decided he was going to do nothing for the rest of the day, and opted for moping in bed and napping. Things definitely had taken a regressive turn.

* * *

Chase kept himself busy and was out of the lair for most of the day; actually, he didn't come home until the late hours of the night. He regretted leaving Jack alone all day, and regretted even worse leaving him when Chase learned that Jack had moped again for the entire day. He was even a bit agitated, because he was expecting to see robots and junk lying all over the room he'd given Jack just for creating his mechanized evil minions. But the room was bare and silent. And most of the cats were watching or lingering around his private room. When he went inside, he found that Jack had found some candles and had them lit while he lie curled into a fetal position and was petting his abdomen and whining lowly. Chase clenched his fists as he watched him silently. Why was the albino always causing him as much trouble as he was pleasure?

Coming up close to him, he looked at Jack and knelt beside the bed. Those startling red eyes, dulled and almost faded with the grief consuming him, met Chase's and thawed his emotion center, making his face lax and Chase felt what was maybe the beginning of true compassion for the boy.

"Jack….I know. No amount of grief can heal you, though. Make peace with the past and move on. We will both benefit from this and I will make time to be here for you." He paused when Jack's faded and dead eyes resumed some form of emotion and was surprised to see it was a hostile emotion. He sat back, looking at him more sternly. "Jack?"

"Like you always make time now…..like you ever did before. You'll ditch me here like you did today. Whatever, I'm fine, its fine, we're all fine and DANDY, CHASE!" He shouted at last, shoving the dragon from him and crossing the room in a fury. He stepped into his boots. "The sources of my problems are here; I can't be here. I'll be in touch, Chase." He gathered up his old and beat up, but still functional helipack and made his way to the front entrance of the lair.

The least said, Chase was stunned by Jack's sudden presence of a spine and he allowed him to get everything on and followed him to the entrance. Was he really going to let Jack go? Like this without another word? "Jack, please, just wait a minute. Calm down and talk to m-" Jack abruptly cut him off with a cold eye turned his way as Jack made the full semi-circle to face him before he spoke.

"Chase, I cannot stay here. Everything I look at reminds me of…..and I just can't handle that. I'm not saying this is goodbye, or that I'm leaving you. You just…..make me really depressed and bring about emotions within me that are not mine. I need…to be away from you Chase. I need to get my head on straight." Turning again, he gave a half-hearted wave as he took off. "Take care of yourself. I'll be in touch." Was his final farewell, which in Chase's mind, was one of the most unfitting goodbyes ever. He almost scoffed at Jack's still apparent awkwardness with goodbyes and he found it cute. Chase was surprised, but surprisingly enough, not upset or hurt by Jack's reaction. He supposed Jack getting out, and going somewhere that did not remind him of his largest scar in life was in their best interests anyway. Chase had a small idea of where Jack might be headed, but just to be sure, he waited about five minutes before following after him. He had to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything ridiculous or get himself injured or killed. The thought made his mouth go dry. Why?

Chase had caught up fairly quickly and watched as Jack just sat and seemed to weep on the cliff. He was weary of this positioning, but he didn't make his presence known to the genius. That would only add to the turmoil between them. After a decidedly good cry, and a painful one to listen to for Chase, they were off again and Chase was surprised to find out that his judgment had been wrong for where Jack was headed.

He thought he'd head back to his parent's house and go back to his basement lifestyle. Instead, he headed to the Xiaolin Temple. He frowned on this and it made him question Jack's loyalty to the side of Heylin but he again allowed his presence to stay unknown to all that were now involved. Jack came landing down in front of the monks with his hands raised and he even made slowly to drop to his knees but before Chase could do more than take a step forward to stop him, Omi spoke up.

"Do not kneel before us, Jack Spicer! You are unwelcome here! And as a Xiaolin monk, I have to-"

"Omi," Kimiko interjected, stopping him from his arrogant speech about Xiaolin responsibility. The male monks watched as she approached Jack and looked into his sad eyes. She frowned and looked him over, noting that he was in his pajamas and hadn't bothered to even wear his goggles. He barely looked like the usually ADHD Jack Spicer they all knew. The one that was hell-bent on destroying them at all times and Kimiko felt they really should lend a hand. Ah, the sensible and trusting female heart. He knew he could easily count on Kimiko to see into the real him and convince the others that he only needed a place to recover from what had been happening to him lately. A chance to recuperate; that's all he needed. He didn't need the Shen Gong Wu for he didn't have any desire to prove he was evil anymore. Chase knew and accepted him. Though he may be questioning him if he discovered he'd come here and would be seething with questions when he returned. Hopefully, Jack wished that by that time, he'd have his head on straight and would be willing to deal with chase's questions and remove the kettle from the stove before it blew. He also never had to worry about Wuya anymore. She had her body, and a few powers but Chase still withheld her inner power core, and don't read too much into that, that kept her from taking over the world once again.

Curiously enough, she didn't seem to mind, which both eased and heightened Jack's mind at times. He tried not to think about it much. And he tended not to, for, how could he?

"I think he's sincere. He doesn't mean us any harm. He's hurt, look at him." She gestured back to the teen and the other boys looked him over. She gave a small smile and clasped her hands together. "Let's just give him a chance. I can see into his eyes that he doesn't want anything more than a place to…collect himself." She shrugged and Rai looked between his male friends.

"I think we haven't got much to lose. He's been quiet for a long time anyway. He doesn't even have his goofy goggles on. And he's in pjs! We don't got a lot to fear from a guy who comes, hands raised with bunny pjs!" He gave a laugh and thumbs up sign.

"I reckon Rai's right. Spicer ain't that much of a pain anyway. And he don't eat all that much either. Master Fung wouldn't have to struggle much more than he already does to feed me. What can another mouth hurt?" He smiled and tilted his hat up. Kimiko looked to Omi, who crossed his arms in a huff. He was displeased with everyone's readiness to accept taking in Jack Spicer. He came up close to Jack, who looked at Omi with his sad and dead eyes and Omi felt a pang in his chest.

"I feel slight pity for you, Jack Spicer. Give me a reason why we should help you out." He waited with his eyes narrowed on that red hair of his. He was watching the shadow on the roof of the other building. He knew he was there, and he knew he was watching him and noting his actions and reactions to everything. Still, after these silent years. The fighting between the Heylin and Xiaolin had come to a cease fire and things were getting to be a bit dissatisfying for both parties. Omi itched to fight and Chase was eager to train his young monk and spar off some energy as well. With a slight nod, he locked eyes with the dragon lord and then he was gone. Back to Jack, the quivering teen had tears in his eyes as he babbled out excuse after excuse and was even hugging Omi's leg. Letting out a cry, he kicked Jack away and brushed his pant leg clean. "Fine; I give you one week! But if you give me any reason to suspect that you are not here to only heal, and this is all a mere ploy to get to the Shen Gong Wu, then you will only be making the fire larger!"

There was silence between them all, as they tried to decipher what Omi was trying to say. Jack tentatively spoke up, still looking into Omi's vicious glare. "Adding fuel to the fire….?"

"Precisely!" and with that, Omi left to continue his still rigorous training and Rai came up next to stand Jack on his feet.

"Come on! I'll show you to your room. Don't mind Omi, he just never learned to let loose. Now, I noticed you didn't bring anything with you. What the dilly, Jack? And if I might add…," he trailed off as he walked away into the temple with his arm around Jack's shoulder. Jack was thankful to all of them for their hospitality. Even Omi, even for his harsh attitude toward him; he had his rights, for in the past, they hadn't been on exactly the friendliest of terms. Kimiko and Clay were left watching as their friends took off on their own agendas. Rai looked like he had already accepted Jack as a Xiaolin and was even buddy-ing up to him. This made Kimiko almost regret her decision. Clay's voice brought her back to the materialized world. Her thoughts would run her rampant tonight.

"Yeah; I think everything will be just fine. I'm going to go make sure Master Fung knows and is okay with our decision. No worried, Clay." She gave him a little wave before jumping over one roof and sliding down it to get to where Master Fung was. Clay sighed to himself. Things were getting so complicated; he sometimes wondered why his daddy even agreed to allow him to come here in the first place. Finding a suitable shady spot, he decided to take a light snooze since there was nothing else he could think of that he ought to be doing.

* * *

Chase waited until all had gone to sleep that night and then crept into the room Jack had been given for his stay here and watched him sleep. He was still so beautiful, even in a painfully nostalgic place like this. He smiled as he watched those lips part and drool coated his cheek. On any other human being, Chase would have been disgusted and would have put that human down for doing such vile things in front of him. Jack was unaware just how adorable and sexy he looked with drool hanging from his lip. Lying down swiftly and silently, he laid a quick kiss to his forehead and then those drool-laden lips. He savored the taste and wished he could stay longer to watch him sleep. But he would be caught if he tallied, and so with a final wish of happiness, he left Jack with his wounds to heal at the temple.

* * *

Okay, so I know it's terribly delayed, but I hope its length and plot development make up for it. And I hope I pulled off the monks in character….Clay was sooooo easy. First Omi idiom! Yay! Thanks for the favorites and reviews! I love you all! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing cool or awesome. Sorry, everyone if this chapter bites. I'm having a really suckish life right now, and its only getting worse. Please, try to bare with me. Thank you.

* * *

Eleven days had passed since Jack had been accepted by the monks and since he'd even spoken to Chase. He wondered how he was managing without him being there. Jack knew he wanted him to come home, because Jack wanted to come home and he wanted to cuddle with the elder Heylin. He missed Chase and he was fairly confident that Chase missed him as well. Or at least that's what he hoped. Jack had never been very good at reading people anyway, even people he'd spent his entire life around.

So how could he know Chase so well after two years?

Because he'd been around him almost every minute of every day? Perhaps that might be the case.

Life at the temple had been little more than he'd expected. He was left alone in his room to do what suited him, but there was always someone to watch him in case he did decide to initiate some plan he'd had supposedly from the beginning. Jack really had no ulterior motive other than to help himself to some relaxation and collective thought-pooling. His own time away to therapeutically treat himself.

His favorite person to spend time talking to when he was awake, was Kimiko. She was the only female besides his cousin and Wuya, that didn't always seem to have it out for him. Sure, they were on opposite sides, and they fought and they put each other down; but it was never on a more personal and closer connection. Ashley hated him and Wuya hated him whenever he failed to do something. Which was alright, but he much preferred Kimiko's scorn over those two because she didn't know him. It may sound crazy, when one thinks about it logically, but it made sense to Jack and that's all that mattered. Kimiko, on a level, was more of a love-to-hate kind of friend. They weren't exactly worst enemies. Even now, with Jack barely even aware of the interest in Shen Gong Wu anymore, Kimiko didn't let that change the fact that he was Heylin and not to be trusted. A very nice trait in a Xiaolin warrior, he had to admit.

She understood Jack well, better than the others might and actually had quite the tolerance for him and his remarks, she'd told him during one of their conversations. She asked him questions, some which he tried to evade and avoid answering, and the ones he couldn't, he either told a white lie or told a half-truth. She wasn't going to get much of Chase's or his evil plans that easily. He supposed Chase was wise in not letting him in on some of the most involved and darker part of his new plans. When they'd first gotten together, he'd whined and begged to be let it on the dastardly villainous ideas. But chase had stood firm on the fact that Jack was too open with his mouth and not well guarded so he could not be trusted with the information. That had made Jack angry, but Chase had threatened him with kicking him out. Jack let it go and they had enjoyed another raunchy night together, but now this has gone too far and the author can no longer find the plot point.

Oh yes, here it is.

"So do you want to tell me what went down between you and Chase? Why did you suddenly come to us?" She'd been asking this question at least once a day, never prying, but Jack didn't feel he was really ready yet to divulge that bit of history. That was another personal question. Jack had a feeling she was telling the others whatever she found out to the other monks, so he was cautious. More cautious than he had been in the years previously. One fact that Chase seemed unable to wrap his mind around was that Jack wasn't fifteen anymore. He was seventeen and more mature since he'd been with Chase. Fifteen and already engaging in sexual situations and with only one person, that took a maturity level that most young teenage boys did not possess. It also helped that it was with the one eternal object of Jack's unadulterated desires and dreams.

Jack shook his head again, knees drawn to his chest as he fiddled with a stray strand of yarn that was unraveling itself from his sock. He didn't want to look into Kimiko's beautiful blue eyes; the eyes that had seen into him and saw that he had nothing up his sleeve. Kimiko was clever, and as a woman, very skilled with the traits she was born with. No other dragon could be capable of relaxing and withdrawing information from the albino. Kimiko was their secret weapon, and she would be most appreciated on the Heylin side. They had cunning, but their cunning came in the form of a sexy dragon of ages and the rival of the dragon, a bean with a chip on his shoulder.

"You can tell me, Jack. I promise not to tell the others, you can trust me-"

Jack cut her off. "I'm not a moron, Kimiko. You will tell and have been, and I'm not that concerned about it but I'm not going to tell you why I came here or what happened. Sorry, I just can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't...I-I'm not ready." They were silent and he saw Kimiko stand to leave. He thought he might have hurt her feelings, and expected to feel a twinge of hurt, but he felt nothing. He smiled at what he suspected to be the reason, Chase. Since being with him, he had become more evil. Not Chase's caliber of evil, surely, but reasonably more evil than he had been when he was younger.

Kimiko left him in his room and he sighed, falling back onto the mat. He missed Chase. He missed him a lot, but he just couldn't bring himself to go back yet. He was wary of what Chase might say to him or punish him somehow. Although, that sounded like the old Chase, the old Chase...still existed. He still called him Spicer, sometimes, which Jack didn't really care for but didn't really mind either. It was his own unique pet name, except the monks called him Spicer as well. So he had another, more personal pet name for him. He grinned at the thought of it.

* * *

At lunch, Jack decided to come and join the monks. Omi glared at him but he remained silent and ate. Dojo was in the room, drinking tea on top of Clay's hat. He watched him and smiled when Dojo's eyes met his. Dojo's eyes flickered from the left to the right before narrowing at Jack and he sipped his tea. He couldn't stifle a laugh as he swallowed more of his lunch. Rai looked at him curiously.

"What's funny, Spicer?" Jack shook his head. Rai didn't let it go. "I saw you looking at Dojo. Were you thinking about eating him?"

"What?" The resounding question pierced Rai's ears as Kimiko, Omi, Dojo and Jack were shocked by the bluntness of his question.

Rai shrugged and continued eating. "Well, I was just thinking, that you living with Chase Young and all, that you might want some dragon soup. Don't you eat with him?" He asked Jack and Jack felt it was a more personal question. How did he know he had moved in with Chase? Oh, that's right; Kimiko.

"Yeah, but we don't eat the same food. And we eat at separate times."

"So you don't know what dragons taste like?"

Jack paused and grinned his chase-like grin that gave every monk chills. "I've never had the dragon soup. But I do know what dragons taste like." Rai didn't question it anymore. And lunch passed, Jack did his chores and the day passed without anymore drama.

That night, Clay walked by but didn't pause to wish him a good night's sleep. Rai stopped in his bunk and he heard him slump down and call to him. He responded the greeting back and smiled. He wasn't sure what to feel about Rai. At one moment, he was being friendly to him and then the next he seemed to remember that Jack was Heylin and shunned him. Jack expected it, out of all the monks, so he wasn't miffed about it at all. Probably some residual evil from when Rai went bad and almost joined them on the Heylin side and stole Wuya from him. He chuckled out loud at that. Steal Wuya from him? As if it were something to mourn the loss of, Wuya. He was way better off without her and better off being with Chase.

However, Chase and Jack weren't exactly a team, per se, although, they did help each other out. That was, until Jack had suddenly stopped making his robots and settled into the posh lifestyle Chase lived. Chase allowed him, for a reason still unknown to him today. Perhaps because the squealing adolescent had looked so adorable lounging on his throne and stroking a jaguar. His eyes had brimmed that day, and Jack remembered it well.

* * *

Jack had run all around, in glee, sitting on his throne, petting his cats, which almost cost him his hands as Chase watched in fascination over the boy and his wild excitement. Jack came down in front of him again, eyes wide and bright, startling the dragon lord. "You mean I can stay? Here? With you? Chase Young? Greatest evil-doer of all ti-"

"Yes, Spicer. You may stay. But not if you keep asking such nonsensical questions and shaking like a school boy. I have my rules which are to be followed. And if you decide not to abide by these rules...," he'd grinned and snapped his fingers and Jack heard growls and snarly roars all around him. He'd nearly pissed himself in fright. He nodded and got on his knees, kissing Chase's feet. Chase had raised a questioning eyebrow but allowed it for a moment before ordering Jack to stand once more. He did and Chase snapped his fingers again, quieting the chamber. He placed his gloved hands on Jack's shoulders, stilling him and locking his eyes on the albino's. Jack gulped audibly, too frightened to do much else. Chase took a slow step forward. "Do you know why I am permitting you to stay, Jack Spicer?" He watched Jack's facial gestures and the emotions flickering in those red eyes closely. Jack shook his head in the negative a couple of times before stilling once more. He chuckled deeply, closing his eyes. Jack looked at the elder's eyes as they shut and then gulped again. He was curious, but scared shitless at the same time. Chase, upon reopening his eyes, saw that Jack had relaxed some but his shoulders were still taught. Leaning forward until their noses were touching, chase found Jack's lips and tilted his to take them with his own, completely freezing the boy. Jack's muscles stopped and Chase's fingers slowly kneaded them, getting him to relax. Jack let go, and fell into the kiss, shyly trying to kiss back. When Chase pulled away, Jack's eyes had jolted open and he gasped, feeling dizzy. His idol had kissed him. What was...that about?

They shared a silence as Chase looked Jack's face over for a reaction. Jack's eyes were downward as he processed what had just happened. Had he liked the kiss? Yes. Had he been expecting it? Not in fifteen hundred years. Was he gay? He thought about that one for a minute. Possibly. Was chase gay?

"So...you're gay? He shakily asked, trying to pull away from the other's grip in case he'd provoked his wrath. Chase stared at him then, and then slowly broke into a laugh. Not a dark chuckle, a lighthearted kind of sound, that sounded almost hoarse. Chase probably hadn't laughed like that in such a long time. Jack had no idea.

"If that is what you wish to rationalize it as. Then yes, and you are as well? I believe that's what you're clearly telling me...," he winked and Jack turned pink. When the silence stretched, he switched to red and full blown embarrassment came on. He fought for release and Chase let him go. He smiled at the flustered reaction. Jack shook his head and looked at Chase again, the ever present, 'I-know-something-you-don't,' smirk on his face. He looked at his feet and then at his hands. He was trembling and he was weak-kneed. Chase took a few steps forward, looking a little bit...concern, was what was in his eyes? Jack sat down and pulled his knees in close. Chase came closer to him and crouched down to look at him when he was eye-level with him. "Forgive my bluntness, but you have the cutest reactions and you are most definitely the one I want to spend eternity with."

Jack blanched. "E-eternity!" He held his head and stared at the porcelain floor beneath his boots. He was so lost and confused. He began to feel dizzy and before he could stop it, he felt arms around as the room faded from sight and black became his current view.

Jack had woke the next day and found himself on Chase's throne with a letter beside it on a small table and Chase was nowhere to be seen. In the letter, Chase had clarified things but also gave Jack a choice. His arguments and points were very well taken and compelling. And Jack did believe then that he was completely head over heels in love with Chase. And he thought Chase was in love with him as well. Or, maybe that was a fading figment of his imagination?

Perhaps, Chase was glad Jack was gone, and was willing to forget about their time together and let him stay with the monks or return home. Why was he thinking this? He had no idea. And maybe...it'd been lust for so long that Jack had convinced himself it was the opposite, that he'd stayed with Chase and...their baby would have been a baby born out of wedlock...? The thought made Jack want to vomit and he almost did. He shook his head and curled into a ball, holding onto a sane thought whenever one chanced across his mind. It was late into the morning when Jack's pondering proved crazed.

* * *

When Jack's watch had ticked midnight, he heard something from the door to his room. He sat up, wondering what or who it was. He squinted his eyes, trying to reason what it was. He was slightly scared, as told by his quivering knees but he still tried to make out whatever was in the darkness. He froze when he saw gold eyes peering at him and then he felt a hand over his mouth and a warm body behind him. He knew who it was but before he could say a word, he was carried silently out of the temple and far enough away before he could squeal with happiness.

"Chase!" He said in a delighted tone when he was finally set on his feet. He wrapped his arms around the other and felt those warm arms encase him. This was what he'd been missing and he knew now that he was not just in lust with Chase. He loved Chase. But he wasn't completely set at ease. "What are you doing sneaking around in the monk's temple? Checking on Omi?" He knew Chase already had the only Shen Gong Wu he'd ever desired. And he knew Chase wanted Omi for the Heylin side. Jack had to concede that Omi was fit for both the good and evil side. A very conflicting position for one to be in. Jack was happy he was Heylin, because he was horrible at making large decisions.

Chase shook his head and smirked at Jack. "I was checking on the only one that is already mine." Jack's heart fluttered at that. Chase was so good with his words. He snuggled closer to the warmth he'd missed for so long. He wanted to come home. He thought he could be ready to calmly talk about things. His first four days at the temple, he'd spent sobbing and venting to Kimiko. He didn't reveal anything big, just that he was terrible grieved over something that was irreversible and irreplaceable. Chase probably wouldn't be happy to hear that he'd chosen Kimiko to vent to, or the fact that he had spent some of his time here just crying.

"Chase, I'm ready to come home. I've sorted things out for myself. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but thank you for allowing me t-" Jack was cut off by a passionate and searing kiss that left his lips tingling. He smiled and kissed back. Chase held him tighter and Jack felt some more stress leave his body. He was happy and thrumming to be with Chase after a week and a half of being away from him. It was funny how missing someone could add stress to the already piled stress. But once that person was there, immediate relief would wash over a person. And that's what Jack felt. And what Chase felt as well; he'd missed his albino very much. So much that the only way to ease the damned ache in his chest was to visit him every night and brush his cheeks, kiss his forehead, watch him sleep, take light naps next to him...Chase sickened himself. But it had relieved some anxiety and now that Jack was here in his arms, everything melted away and nothing mattered anymore. He liked this feeling.

The kiss ended with them pulling away and then a few, light pecks and then they pulled away fully to look into each other's eyes. "So I guess that's a, 'you're forgiven. Now come home,' kiss, huh?" Chase sighed and kissed Jack's forehead. Jack took that as a yes. He nodded, Chase scooped him into his arms, and they headed back.

* * *

In the morning, Omi was the first to check on Jack after early morning training. He found the room empty and immediately sprinted to the vault, checking to make sure they had all of their Wu and Jack hadn't swept them clean while they slept. He heaved a sigh of relief when all were accounted for, but he paused and thought it was strange that Jack hadn't taken them and he felt slightly bad for assuming Jack was his usual self. Kimiko came down to the vault while Omi was climbing the stairs to the top. He smiled at her. "We should leave our eyes with Jack Spicer. He can be very tricky! I have not yet let my guard down against him." Kimiko simply nodded at him and gave a knowing smile. She looked over the vaults and Omi sighed. "It is very strange, he did not take any of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Because he doesn't need them, Omi. Jack isn't his usual self. Well, in many ways he still is and I think that will never change. But, he just doesn't need Shen Gong Wu. He has Chase Young now." Omi's eyes bugged and he nodded slowly, understanding what she meant by having Chase now. Jack had always idolized Chase. Could it be that Chase had taken notice and saw the deeper emotion Spicer held? Omi stilled and then gave a cheer.

"This means Chase Young will no longer come after me and convince me to join the dark side!"

"Uh, he already did that, Omi. I don't think just having Jack will stop him from coming after you again. I think its safe to keep your guard up against Chase. But Jack has changed. He's...neutral now." She shrugged and turned and left the vault. Omi stayed behind and tried to gather his thoughts. Jack Spicer was...no longer on the side of evil? But that wasn't possible. No one is neutral. There is no middle ground. Is there?

* * *

Chase set Jack down on his feet when they were finally in their bedroom and lay him on his back, lavishing him from head to toe in kisses and nips. Jack was mewling from want and Chase had all intentions to give him everything he wanted. Jack accepted Chase's weight fully on top of him and he allowed his clothing to be stripped. Chase left his pants on, and looked to Jack. Jack, who had his eyes closed in awaited pleasure, opened his eyes and locked them with Chase's. He knew the question being asked, and he inhaled and swallowed. He looked away, biting his lip. He was on the fence about this. He trusted Chase, completely, but the memory of that night, still fresh in his mind, told him to say no. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

Chase smiled and left his pants be and continued kissing him all over. Jack sighed in relief and thanked Chase mentally. He really should do him a favor. When Chase came back off of him, he put a hand to his chest, pushing him off of him until standing. Chase was confused, but he didn't stay confused. Jack repositioned them until Jack was on top and he had Chase half stripped. Jack's skilled fingers undid every loop or button, undoing all of this warriors armor to get to the strong but tender flesh beneath it. He missed this. He truly did and it wasn't often that Chase let him top him, even for blow jobs. He kissed and licked all over his strong chest, flicking his hard nipples with his skilled and nimble tongue. Chase had a unique taste, but his taste varied as Jack traveled south. It changed from simply man and sweat, to dark and slightly spicy. Chase's body soap was the best ever created; ever. Jack moaned in unison with Chase's drawn out groan as he neared his intended. Jack felt those strong and ungloved hands guide him down and Jack happily followed and lapped up the precum dotting his tip. He loved that taste; the taste of the Lao Mang Long soup and this was how, Jack knew what dragons tasted like.

"Oh, Jack, yes...," Chase's tongue hissed the s on the end of yes as Jack's tongue slipped over Chase's heated and pulsing organ. Jack loved pleasing Chase and he deserved it. After all they'd been through, since that night, a month and a half had gone by, but to Jack it felt as if a year had gone by but his emotions were still so askew that, clearly, only a month and a half had passed by.

Jack's tongue and skilled hands went to work and within a few minutes Chase had cum into Jack's mouth. He paused for a moment and looked at Chase with his mouth full. Locking eyes with him, he swallowed and Chase smiled, pulling the boy into an embrace that was so filled with love. He was kissed all over and Jack laughed lightly. "Chase, its not a big deal. I have swallowed before."

"But it means more this time. Just...shh. My turn."

Jack smiled and let Chase top him and pleasure him. He even discarded his pants and boxers, much to Chase's discomfort at the tease. Jack had apologized, but Chase ignored him, working on getting Jack to cum more than once. They were both due for a romp and they would both benefit immensely from their released tensions. Jack bit his lip and sighed as they finally relaxed, came down together and Jack got to snuggle with his dragon once more. A week of being away? Oh, this felt amazing and he never wanted it to end. "I missed you, Chase. Especially like this, warm and happy. Just being with you." Chase rubbed Jack's back and slid his fingers along Jack's neck. He was happy as well, but he wouldn't say anything. That would ruin the mood. He silenced Jack with a kiss and mouthed the words go to sleep. Jack nodded, not having to be told twice. It was good to be home.

Much more lie ahead of them, but with time, Jack felt like he could work it through with his dragon. As long as he was with him, everything would be fine.

* * *

Alright! This should have been done a lot sooner. Sorry it wasn't. Technical difficulties and writer's block. Gah, but all is good now and chapter nine is, well, you've read it. Thank you all! Review and give me feedback. ~YH28.


End file.
